Invierno en Vilna
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Universo Alternativo. La aburrida vida de Toris da un giro cuando comete la mas tonta de las equivocaciones. Toris/Feliks y Toris/Natalia.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no es mío, pero este fanfiction si lo es. Como Anonicat ya dije que quería reescribir la historia, así que lo voy a hacer fuera del anonimato.

La cuenta de Anonicat no volverá a actualizarse, así que a partir de ahora lo hará esta.

Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que siguió y comentó la historia la primera vez que se publicó a lo loco, sin revisiones y sin beta, ya que me ayudasteis a seguir adelante. Ahora encontrareis muchísimos cambios en ella y con ellos espero mejorarla y no empeorarla (a pesar de que esta página del infierno me estropee el formato. Sob) De momento encontré errores de continuidad al hacer la cronología, así que tengo que añadir algunas escenas y quitar un par de ellas, adelantar acontecimientos... posiblemente salga bastante distinto aunque quiero que conserve el espíritu del original.

Y ahora dejo de escribir tonterías para dar paso al fic. Y como siempre digo, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Era diciembre, había oscurecido hacía unas horas y la gente se dirigía rápidamente a sus casas después de una larga jornada. En Vilna el invierno es duro, oscuro y frío, aunque realmente era así en toda Lituania. No había mucha diferencia con Kaunas, o eso decía la teoría aunque la práctica era bastante diferente como pudo comprobar Toris, que llevaba casi un año viviendo en Vilna, dejando atrás a su familia y a sus amigos por un buen trabajo, algo bastante difícil de conseguir últimamente. Por lo menos no era lo mismo trabajar en el mismo país que emigrar, como estaba haciendo todo el mundo.<p>

Él amaba vivir en Lituania y lo último que quería era marcharse.

A pesar de las similitudes con su ciudad natal, la gente de Vilna era tan fría como su invierno. Aunque parecía mucho mas viva, llena de inmigrantes y estudiantes, tiendas y cafés, le faltaba algo. O quizás la culpa la tenía él por no poder hacer amistades. La gente de la oficina dónde trabajaba como gestor era amable, pero nunca parecían estar dispuestos a quedar a la salida del trabajo a tomar una svyturys o a intercambiar más cosas que el nombre que usaban en facebook. Proponer era muy fácil, lo difícil era conseguir una respuesta positiva y aquella cafetería que estaba ahí, justo cruzando la calle, parecía demasiado acogedora como para desaprovecharla sólo por unos cuantos a los que no les apetecía hacer nada más que sentarse en casa al abrigo de una manta a ver cualquier programa de televisión.

La primera vez que entró, comprobó que el local era mucho más grande de lo que parecía visto por fuera, un efecto aumentado por un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver un bonito panorama del exterior. Incluso en invierno, con la nieve amontonándose en las esquinas y la oscuridad siendo vencida de una forma tímida por las farolas, el interior tenía un aspecto agradable y esa misma sensación se contagiaba a través de aquel mirador. La música ambiental era jazz, la luz sutil. Si lo pedías, la camarera te traía una pequeña lamparita para poder leer sin molestar a los demás clientes. Las tartas eran caseras, el café sorprendentemente bueno. Para él no había nada mejor que una buena taza de café y una porción de tarta de zanahoria mientras leía el periódico.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Toris era observar a través del ventanal a la gente que paseaba y adivinar o inventar cosas sobre su vida y alguna vez la señora Egle, la dueña del local que siempre llevaba su pelo blanco y corto muy bien arreglado, se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía. Como Toris tenía la costumbre de hacer lo mismo a la misma hora, siempre se encontraba a la misma gente. A la señora Egle le gustaba una chica que paseaba a su gato con una correa. El animal, entre el frío y la nieve, estaba tan asustado que no paraba de bufar y retorcerse y la dueña tenía que cogerlo a duras penas y llevárselo corriendo. La señora Egle se reía sin parar de ella cuando Toris le señalaba los pantalones llenos de rotos, producidos seguro por el pobre animal, buscando venganza en la seguridad de su casa.

El favorito de él era un hombre de mediana edad que siempre esperaba un taxi frente a la cafetería. Sus trajes eran oscuros, en invierno los cubría con un abrigo igual de lóbrego. Lo que merecía la pena eran sus corbatas. De colores brillantes, siempre destacaban demasiado porque o eran rojas como los tomates o del mismo tono verde que las limas. Una vez Toris le vio aparecer con una de color rosa flúor aunque su favorita era una amarilla que se podía ver incluso en las noches más oscuras.

Aquel día era la que llevaba.

Toris estaba sentado en su mesa, con su café y su porción de tarta de zanahoria, mirando tranquilamente al hombre de la corbata. Éste se subió a su taxi y se marchó lo antes que pudo; estaba nevando copiosamente, tanto, que ni la chica del gato había aparecido aún. Lo mas seguro era que Toris debiera coger un taxi para volver a su pequeño apartamento, ya que llevaba dos horas en la cafetería y aún no había signos de que fuera a parar. Cuando la camarera fue a entregarle la cuenta, una mujer había entrado a una tienda para resguardarse del frío mientras esperaba el autobús. En el momento en el que este pasó, ella intentó correr detrás sin conseguirlo, patinando peligrosamente por la acera para toparse de bruces contra el semáforo.

Menos mal que no le pasó nada y unos chicos la ayudaron a incorporarse.

Toris aprovechó para mirar la cuenta. No sabía ni para qué se molestaba en hacerlo, pues ya tenía siempre preparado en su bolsillo el billete, siempre de la misma cantidad y del cual nunca quería las vueltas. Lo dejó en la bandejita plateada y justo en el momento que daba un último sorbo al café lo vio.

Fuera, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo como si fuera el fin del mundo, una figura pasó corriendo de un lado al otro del ventanal. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro y largo, una bufanda blanca con un gorro de lana a juego. Tenía mucho frío, no paraba de dar pequeños saltos para entrar en calor y además, parecía nerviosa, como si esperara a alguien. Toris intuía que era mujer, bastante más alta que la media y no llevaba tacones. Su pelo era rubio, salía un poco entre el gorro y la bufanda, pero no podía decir mucho sobre su constitución, por la cantidad de capas de ropa que llevaba.

Se preguntó si podría verla de nuevo al día siguiente o simplemente eso era algo de un solo día. En cuanto dejó la taza sobre la mesa, vio como la chica cruzaba la calle nada más el semáforo se puso en verde.

Fuera, el aire helado cortaba la cara como si fuera un cuchillo, ni siquiera podía mirar al frente por culpa de los copos de nieve. Se encasquetó el gorro lo más que pudo para cubrir sus orejas, se tapó la cara con la bufanda, dejando libres los ojos. Mientras miraba la calle buscando con la vista un taxi, otra persona por poco se resbaló a su lado.

No le prestó la más mínima atención.

Si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco. Los malentendidos hubieran sido menores. A lo mejor nunca se hubiese enamorado de esa manera.

Aunque eso nunca se sabe.

Aquella persona entró en la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa en la cual Toris había estado unos minutos antes, justo en el asiento de enfrente.

No sabía que aquella tarde de invierno iba a cambiar su forma de ver la vida.

**oOo **

A Toris le gustaban las rutinas.

Todos los días se levantaba, preparaba el café mientras se duchaba, se lo tomaba apoyado en la larga mesa ovalada que de alguna manera separaba la cocina del salón. Las noticias se oían de fondo en una tele vieja que sólo se encendía por las mañanas, al mismo tiempo que él se ponía su traje gris y se peleaba con su cabello, castaño, largo y desordenado. Siempre perdía la lucha y salía de casa, asegurándose tres veces de tenerlo todo bien apagado y en orden.

Las ocho horas en su trabajo se hacían eternas. Él no había estudiado derecho para hacer un trabajo tan aburrido, aunque realmente en el fondo sabía que al final era lo que iba a acabar haciendo. Los abogados de éxito solo se veían en las películas americanas y en Lituania, como en el resto del mundo, sólo se dedicaban a mirar papeles, rellenar informes y comer de tupper una vez tenían su tiempo de descanso. Al terminar sus horas en la gestoría, salía del edificio después de despedirse de sus compañeros, ya sin preguntar si querían acompañarle en la cafetería y después de su pequeño rato de relax tocaba ir a casa a cenar mientras chateaba con su amigo Alfred.

La rutina era especial, era como tener controlada su vida. Siempre el mismo café, las mismas noticias, los mismos informes, la misma chica con su gato, el mismo hombre de las corbatas, la misma muchacha que saltaba al otro lado del ventanal.

Esa chica era hipnotizante.

Todos los días exactamente a la misma hora, aparecía por un lado y saltaba entre la nieve, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

Seguro que era hermosa.

Su abrigo oscuro se contoneaba en sus caderas como una campana tocando en una iglesia. Su pelo era tan claro que la luz de las farolas se reflejaba en él, haciéndole brillar.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó la señora Egle, sentándose a su lado como también era costumbre – Parece bonita.

- Seguro que lo es – Le respondió -. Creo que es más o menos de mi edad, posiblemente estudiante.

La señora Egle rió divertida.

- Imagínate que es de otro país, aquí viene mucho estudiante extranjero gracias a las becas. Puede ser española.

- No lo creo, ese tono de rubio no se puede dar en España. Puede que sea de Rusia o de Bielorrusia.

- O polaca, aquí viven muchísimos descendientes de polacos. Mi marido lo era – Comentó la mujer -. Deberías salir fuera e invitarla a un café. O mejor aún, yo os invitaré a uno, pero tienes que ser valiente y pedírselo.

- No hace falta tanta molestia, gracias - Toris negó con la mano, intentando ser educado.

- No, hijo. Siempre te veo tan solo que quiero que seas feliz con alguien. Un muchacho tan guapo debería tener novia, ¿sabes?

- Se está bien soltero, no se preocupe por mí.

No estaba realmente preocupado por tener pareja, aunque mucha gente pensara que estaba mintiendo, incluida su propia familia. Aún así, esa chica ocupaba demasiado tiempo dentro de su cabeza. Aquella conversación con la señora Egle terminaba siempre aderezada con más detalles gracias a su imaginación.

¿Y si la chica odiaba el huevo? A lo mejor era el huevo, la coliflor y los guisantes, pero se los comería igualmente al encontrarlos en su plato para no ser irrespetuosa.

A lo mejor le ponía muchos azucarillos al café porque le gustaban las cosas dulces. ¿Y si su tarta favorita también era la de zanahoria? Ese detalle tonto le haría inmensamente feliz.

O puede que fuera tímida, como le gustaban las chicas. Primero le costaría mirarle a los ojos pero poco a poco ganaría su confianza.

¿Y su cuerpo? Sus piernas parecían delgadas, así que asumía que el resto de su cuerpo era así. Y sus pechos pequeños, le encantaban las chicas con pechos pequeños.

Más de una vez tuvo que darse una ducha fresca para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Era peligroso obsesionarse de esa manera por alguien a quien no conocía y si seguía así al final como castigo tendría que tirarse desnudo encima de la nieve, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con sufrirla cada vez que tenía que salir del calorcito de su apartamento para ir a comprar a un Maxima.

Pero no hacía daño fantasear un poco.

¿Verdad?

Durante todos los días de aquella semana, sin faltar uno, él miraba a través del ventanal a aquella chica y se inventaba su vida. La señora Egle se sorprendía, insistiendo sobre que debería dejar de trabajar en la gestoría y dedicarse a ser novelista para aprovechar su imaginación o en su defecto, invitar a la chica a un café para conocerla mejor, con el peligro de desilusionarse.

- Pero si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás si es para ti o no.

Pero él era demasiado inseguro y dejaba pasar las oportunidades mientras seguía sentado en la seguridad de su cafetería.

Algún día…

**oOo**

No quería admitirlo, de hecho, nadie que conociera a Alfred quería admitir algo así. Siempre tenía razón.

Parecía un tipo despreocupado, un juerguista sin remedio que en apariencia sólo se cuidaba de sí mismo y que nadie bebiera de su copa. Pero en su interior (muy en su interior, la verdad sea dicha), podía leer las situaciones mejor que nadie, incluso a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

Toris siempre le comentaba lo que hacía durante el día aunque no fuera interesante, como las fiestas a las que asistía su amigo. Éste siempre insistía en que debería emigrar, volver a Nueva York y encontrar un trabajo bueno para dejar de encerrarse en su casa. Los tiempos del master fueron buenos, pero Toris no necesitaba regresar. No en ese momento.

La conversación comenzó de una manera bastante simple, hablando de cómo era la muchacha y terminó comentándole todo lo que había fantaseado sobre ella. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

Era Alfred.

En la pantalla del portátil apareció un mensaje simple.

"_Pilla el maldito teléfono"_

- ¿Tienes que contarme algo tan importante que no puede ser por el chat? – Toris estaba un poco sorprendido. Sabía que Alfred disponía de dinero, pero ese era un gasto innecesario.

- Toris, tío. ¿Estás leyendo lo que estás escribiendo? ¿No? Me lo imaginaba.

Quería saber más, su voz temblaba ligeramente, como si estuviera preocupado por culpa de aquella conversación que para Toris no tenía la menor importancia.

- Me gustaría saber a qué te refieres – Le comentó bastante extrañado -. Yo creo que está bien redactado y no tiene faltas, todo lo contrario a lo que tu sueles escribir.

- No me refiero a eso, es que hablas de ella embobado y no la conoces. Siempre pensé que eras un tío bastante racional así que me preocupas.

- ¿Nunca has jugado a adivinar como era la gente, o su nombre?

- ¿Tienes nombre para ella?

No debía tener esa sensación tan espantosa de saber que había hecho algo terrible. Que te gustara alguien, sea cual sea la circunstancia, no debería ser un tabú.

- Snieguolė.

- ¿Y significa…?

- Copo de nieve.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo al otro lado antes de ser roto de nuevo.

- Joder, Toris. Eres un cursi. Además sabes que ella no se llamará así, ni le gustarán las cosas dulces, ni será tímida.

- No me quites la ilusión.

La ilusión de estar enamorado, aunque la chica no exista. De levantarse todas las mañanas sabiendo que al final del día podía verla, aunque fuera con un cristal de por medio.

- Prométeme que no volverás a la cafetería.

La voz de Alfred sonaba muy alarmada y él no quería que su amigo se sintiera así. La promesa fluyó por sus labios fácilmente, casi sin pensar y un suspiro al otro lado de la línea indicó que había conseguido tranquilizarle.

Mentir era tan fácil.

A la tarde siguiente, con un día igual de frío y oscuro que los días anteriores, Toris se encontró con que no podía sentarse en su mesa de siempre, pues alguien ya la había ocupado; una pareja que no paraba de hacer manitas estaba tan a gusto que no parecía que quisieran irse pronto. Tuvo que dirigirse a la mesa más grande y alejada para esperar que su acostumbrado sitio se librara. Mientras, tenía que conformarse con mirar de lejos. Por lo menos aún quedaba un par de horas antes de que la chica apareciera por ahí, no había nada por lo que preocuparse. O quizás si.

Esa tarde no fue como las demás.

Apareció de pronto, mucho tiempo antes a lo que estaba acostumbrado, caminando desde el sentido contrario al que normalmente lo hacía y se paró un momento, como pensando, decidiendo. Ya no parecía tener prisa, de hecho había cambiado sus costumbres por completo, como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta. Por primera vez se giró y desde tan lejos Toris no pudo apreciar nada de su rostro.

La parejita se levantó al fin y Toris intentó apresurarse para ir a su mesa, a su silla, al lado del ventanal. Pero la chica había desaparecido.

Ya no tenía sentido cambiar de lugar de nuevo, además la camarera ya le había acercado el café y la porción de tarta. Ella le miró extrañada, sin entender porqué que había levantado tan repentinamente, pero le dejó el contenido de la bandeja encima de la mesa.

Cuando la muchacha del abrigo apareció por la puerta de la cafetería, Toris sintió que el pulso le había abandonado.

La señora Egle se acercó para atenderla y limpiar la mesa que Toris acostumbraba a usar. Ella dejó unos libros encima de la mesa, se quitó el abrigo, que no era negro, sino azul oscuro. Lo dejó junto con la bufanda y el gorro en una de las sillas y se sentó dándole la espalda.

Su cabello era rubio, pero más oscuro de lo que Toris recordaba. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustados, zapatillas blancas que parecían de deporte, y un jersey blanco de cuello alto. El cabello se le había quedado electrificado por culpa de la lana del gorro, así que estuvo un rato intentando alisárselo, mirando su reflejo en el ventanal.

Toris no podía distinguir mucho desde ahí, tenía que apañárselas de alguna manera para poder hacerlo. El baño estaba de camino, así que podía usar eso como excusa, así que decidió levantarse y caminar lentamente, mirando al frente, intentando no girar la cabeza. Podría verle de frente a la vuelta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Teneis sękacz!

Involuntariamente aceleró el paso y cuando se encerró en los retretes notaba como el corazón le latía a mil. Era extranjera. Su acento era muy marcado y había algo familiar que no conseguía identificar. Después de pasar un rato prudencial dentro, se lavó las manos que habían empezado a sudar de los nervios y salió otra vez para volver a su sitio.

Al fin vería la cara de la muchacha.

Por fin podría ponerle rostro a su chica imaginaria.

Y mientras caminaba lentamente y nervioso, encontrándose frente a frente con ella, pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, viendo la porción de tarta de zanahoria y el batido de vainilla encima de la mesa, le encantaba el dulce, como él mismo suponía.

La segunda que su muchacha era el _chico_ con los ojos verdes mas hermosos que nunca había visto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hice una cronología del fic y me di cuenta que en la primera versión del fic, Diciembre tiene unos 50 días. Esto quiere decir que para hacer las cosas correctamente, voy a reescribir muchas partes, quitar alguna escena y añadir otras cosas nuevas.

Además me he dado cuenta que se come los guiones largos. Estoy intentando arreglarlo, pero posiblemente haya alguno que se me pase, lo siento mucho.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Aquella confusión no era algo que se pudiera contar por chat así que lo primero que hizo nada mas llegar a su casa fue llamar a Alfred y vaya si se arrepintió de hacerlo. Pocas veces había escuchado a alguien reírse durante tanto tiempo y no le resultaba posible que fuera capaz de parar. Tan pronto parecía que se iba tranquilizando, las risas volvían a aparecer, mucho más fuertes.<p>

- Eres un cerdo, Alfred.

- Lo siento tío, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Pero es uno de esos hombres con penes?

- Todos los hombres tienen penes - Comentó, exasperado.

- Siempre te he visto algo rarito pero nunca llegué a pensar que fueras trucha. ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Recluirte en un convento?

Dicho así no parecía mala idea, aunque básicamente ya vivía en uno. Su apartamento era cómodo y le gustó mucho decorarlo a su manera, algo que no pudo hacer en su casa en Kaunas cuando compartía cuarto con su hermano mayor. Ahora, después de poco mas de un año viviendo solo, pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí y ya se había convertido en una especie de ermitaño. Lo único que necesitaba eran amigos.

- Voy a hablarle, es estudiante y posiblemente conozca poca gente en Vilna.

- O quizás por eso mismo conozca demasiada gente – Escuchó al otro lado -. ¿Le vas a decir que quieres ser su amigo porque estuviste fantaseando con su trasero femenino?

- No me seas soez. Alfred, voy a colgar, no voy a seguir la conversación de esa manera.

- Lo que quieras, pero ten cuidadito y no te agaches cuando...

No le dejó terminar, colgó el teléfono y lo dejó encima de la mesa como si le hubiera quemado las manos. Quizás saber que su "copito de nieve" era un hombre había sido bastante decepcionante, pero a cambio tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerle, pues no en vano había conseguido mantener su mente ocupada durante una semana completa.

Si el destino les volvía a reunir, hablaría con él. Todo esto no estaba ocurriendo solo por casualidad, era demasiado absurdo como para no hacer caso a todas esas circunstancias.

¿Cuándo iba a suceder eso?

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente el chico rubio estaba sentado en la mesa grande donde Toris estuvo el día anterior. La casualidad hizo que la cafetería estuviera llena de gente; habían juntado todas las mesas del ventanal para un grupo de chicas que estaba celebrando un cumpleaños. El resto de mesas estaban igualmente ocupadas, así que Toris no podía hacer mucho más que irse a la barra, donde aún podía tomarse un café de pie y por el rabillo del ojo observar el lugar donde estaba el chico; Los libros y la lamparita dorada que la señora Egle ponía a disposición de los clientes estaban colocados encima de la mesa, ocupando todo el sitio disponible. Sus cejas finas estaban muy juntas, mordía la punta del lapicero y golpeaba la mesa con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre. No conseguía entender algo y eso le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Toris necesitaba sentarse a su lado y cualquier excusa sería buena para hacerlo. Tan nervioso se sentía que no creía capaz de encontrar fuerza suficiente como para atreverse a ir hacia la mesa pues tenía las manos estaban sudadas, incluso su voz temblaba ligeramente cuando fue a pedir su consumición a la señora Egle que estaba atendiendo en la barra. El motivo era lo de menos, pues en su interior sabía que no había que temer ya que solo iba a hablar, algo que era natural, nada complicado, aunque su cerebro se empeñara en hacer de esto una misión imposible.

Se acercó con cuidado y carraspeó, consiguiendo que el chico rubio levantara la cabeza y le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos, como un gato protegiendo su territorio. Daba la sensación de ponerse a bufar de un momento a otro sólo para quedarse con todo el espacio de la mesa para él y sus libros.

- Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? No hay sitio en las otras mesas- Toris usó un vocabulario sencillo, aún no sabía el nivel de lituano del chico. Éste miró a ambos lados para comprobar que era cierto y asintió, apartando unos cuantos libros y dejándolos en la silla que tenía a su izquierda. Toris hizo lo mismo con su maletín -. Gracias.

Recibió de regalo una sonrisa aderezada con un poco de indiferencia. Intentaba seguir atento a los libros, pero estaba claro que no lo conseguía; El cuaderno estaba garabateado con fórmulas matemáticas, los libros tenían muchos mas números que texto y los ojos de Toris se perdían intentando descifrar lo que había escrito.

- ¿Estudias matemáticas en la Universidad de Vilna? - La respuesta del otro fue cuanto menos curiosa, porque básicamente no la hubo. El chico abrió la boca como un pez, la cerró y asintió volviendo a centrarse en sus apuntes.- Siento si te incomodo, dejaré que estudies en paz.

- Soy un estudiante de intercambio. Vengo de Polonia - contestó -. Y no incomodas. O sea, creo que no lo haces. O algo así.

Su voz era algo más profunda que la suya y el tono que usaba tan bajo que casi no se le oía con el ruido ambiental. Su lituano era decente pero su acento demasiado fuerte y gracioso, tanto que Toris sabía que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa enorme y estúpida en la cara sólo por escucharle.

- Me gustaría poder ayudar si tienes algún problema, pero me temo que las matemáticas nunca se me dieron bien. Yo estudié Derecho en la Universidad Vytautas Magnus. Realmente soy de Kaunas, vine a Vilna a trabajar.

De nuevo no recibió una respuesta inmediata a eso. Si era así con todo el mundo era poco probable que tuviera muchos amigos. Por lo menos y después de lo que parecía un pequeño periodo de reflexión, tomó aire para hablar, tan profundamente que parecía además que estaba recopilando fuerzas para vencer su timidez.

- Yo estudiaba en la Universidad de Económicas de Varsovia y o sea, no creo que necesite ayuda, pero gracias - Tremendamente educado, su tono de voz daba a la conversación un punto de incomodidad muy fuerte, dando a entender que no quería seguir con ella.

Probablemente Toris terminara asustando al chico y no era algo que quería hacer. Aún necesitaba saber mas cosas, empezando por su nombre, así que no debía darse por vencido y pillar el toro por los cuernos.

- Verás, el otro día te vi aquí en la cafetería…

- Lo sé - Toris paró de hablar en seco observándole. El otro no hizo mucho más que mirar a los apuntes, jugando nervioso con el bolígrafo -. T- te quedaste mirando mi cara.

No era algo que esperaba oír, de hecho pensaba que había sido bastante discreto aunque estaba claro que no había sido así ya que el físico del polaco atraía a la vista. Los ojos verdes de ese chico no eran muy comunes, demasiado claros, grandes y brillantes, parecía que pertenecían a una persona muy juguetona y bromista. Su cabello rubio oscuro era lacio y brillante, todo lo contrario al suyo, encrespado y del mismo tono que el barro mojado. Y notaba que ahora le estaba pasando lo mismo que aquella vez, así como el otro evitaba mirarle a la cara, Toris luchaba por poder encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos tan bonitos.

Bonitos pero llenos de miedo.

- Lo siento - Murmuró Toris al cuello de su camisa al darse cuenta que esa conversación que él creía que era casual se estaba transformando en una obligación incómoda para la otra persona.-. Lo siento mucho, quiero decir… me pareces interesante, de verdad. Y quiero hablar contigo, conocerte mejor, y creo que lo estoy haciendo mal.

Lo último que necesitaba era oír el ruido de las chicas cantando el cumpleaños feliz a su amiga, a la señora Egle hablando tranquilamente con un cliente habitual o los cuchicheos de la pareja sentada en la mesa de al lado. Todo eso se podía escuchar perfectamente porque de la boca del chico rubio no salía ni una palabra en la que concentrarse.

La camarera le trajo su café y su porción de tarta de zanahoria, pero su estómago ya no podía estar más encogido.

- Creo que esto te puede gustar… tómalo como una forma de disculparme – Toris volvió a excusarse a sabiendas que ya la situación no podía ser más embarazosa para ambos -. Me llamo Toris Lorinaitis, si necesitas cualquier cosa, siempre estoy en esta cafetería a estas horas.

El chico rubio estaba bastante nervioso, sorprendido y sonrojado. Evidentemente había sido empujado hasta el límite y no podía interiorizar sus emociones. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y su educación ya era muy buena pues a esas alturas cualquiera le hubiera dicho a Toris unas cuantas cosas poco agradables.

Pero Toris esperaba un nombre que no había logrado conseguir. Se levantó de la mesa, poniéndose el abrigo con prisa para llegar a la salida, zigzagueando entre las adolescentes que habían convertido su mesa en una zona de guerra.

La calle parecía mucho más fría y oscura y no le importaba no haberse abrigado bien y llevar la bufanda en la mano. Necesitaba correr a casa, ir a la seguridad de su salón y darse una buena ducha, no pensar en lo que había hecho, prometerse a si mismo no volver a hacer algo así en su vida.

La mirada de miedo de aquel chico le siguió como un fantasma todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

**oOo**

En pocos segundos la botella de champú había caído al suelo, la mampara de la ducha se había desencajado del carril y Toris corría por la casa solo con una toalla en la cintura y mojándolo todo mientras buscaba su maletín de trabajo.

Podría jurar que lo llevaba en la mano cuando salió de trabajar, pero no que lo tuviera al salir de la cafetería. El maletín no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa o eso parecía, pues era un hombre de costumbres y siempre lo dejaba encima del sofá. Si no estaba ahí, podía darlo por perdido.

Dio la batalla por finalizada y fue a encajonar de nuevo la mampara de la ducha en su sitio para intentar aclararse el pelo. Haciendo memoria a la vez que el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, dio con lo que buscaba; dejó el maletín en una silla cuando fue a sentarse para hablar con el chico polaco. Tendría que volver a preguntarle a la señora Egle o rezar porque ese chico se lo hubiera quedado y quisiera devolvérselo ya que no tenía nada interesante ni de valor real.

Podría tener otra oportunidad para verle.

Después de secarse el pelo se sentó en el sofá con una taza de leche caliente para leer las noticias en su portátil. No disponía de Internet pero podría robarle conexión a la wifi de la biblioteca que tenía al lado del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía. Nunca se descargaba grandes cantidades de películas y series, así que no se sentía culpable por aquel pequeño robo. Además no podía permitirse muchos gastos y consideraba Internet como un lujo del cual debía intentar prescindir, aunque fuera a veces la única vía para estar en contacto con su gente. Era más barato que usar el teléfono.

Hablando de lo cual…

El teléfono de casa sonó una vez y se quedó callado, como si la persona al otro lado se hubiese equivocado. Luego volvió a sonar unos cuantos tonos más y se quedó mudo de nuevo.

Esta vez como si se hubiera arrepentido.

Toris miró el aparato desde el sofá, pensando. El chico polaco sabía su nombre. Podía haber buscado el teléfono en la guía perfectamente y seguro que con lo tímido que era, le estaba costando horrores llamarle.

Miró la lista de llamadas perdidas para encontrar un número de teléfono móvil desconocido.

Tragó saliva.

Marcó rellamada.

- Venga, vamos. Cógelo.

Esperó cinco tonos y nadie descolgó al otro lado. El teléfono volvió a su sitio en la estantería y Toris a su sofá para seguir leyendo el Baltic Times.

Le hubiera gustado saber algo más de ese chico pero tenía poca información sobre él. Su nombre era todo un misterio, pero por lo menos sabía dónde estudiaba y qué era lo que hacía. Abrió una pestaña nueva en el navegador y buscó distraídamente la página web de la facultad de matemáticas de la universidad de Vilna, encontrándola casi sin problemas. Parecía que acababan de hacerla pues el contenido de la página principal era corto y conciso, además, había un link directo a la derecha sobre información de becas e intercambios. Una vez dentro había un gran listado sobre becas Erasmus, becas anuales y otros tipos de estudios para extranjeros. Sus ojos escrutaban rápidamente la página y al final encontró algo parecido a lo que buscaba, toda la información sobre la beca Copérnico para estudiantes polacos en pdf.

Había mucha información sobre esa beca a pesar de ser bastante nueva, ese era el cuarto año que se hacía para estudiantes polacos en el terreno de las ciencias. Había muchos listados, sobre todo de requisitos mínimos y nuevos becarios. Parecía algo bastante difícil de conseguir pues la nota de corte era demasiado alta. Toris cruzó las piernas encima del sofá para poder poner el ordenador encima y así estar más cómodo, esto le iba a costar un rato hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Solo aceptaban dos becarios al año y en ese momento había cuatro estudiando en Vilna y otros cuatro en Kaunas. Se centró en los primeros, descubriendo los nombres de dos chicos y dos chicas, cada uno con unas notas medias en la facultad impresionantes; Lucja Woźniak, la primera de la lista, tenía una nota de 9,87 sobre 10. La otra muchacha que era la segunda, un 9,70. El tercero y el cuarto tenían un 9,50 y un 9,34 respectivamente y ya llevaban disfrutando de la beca dos años seguidos.

Debía elegir entre ellos dos, Feliks Łukasiewicz y Jarek Wojkiewicz. Un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de acertar.

Volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó de nuevo la rellamada listo para esperar los tonos.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres…_

- Witaj?

Una voz distraída sonó a través del auricular. Era un tono alto, claro y el dueño de ésta no parecía ser la misma persona tímida que había estado unas horas atrás en la cafetería.

Pero lo era.

- Hola, ¿hablo con Feliks Łukasiewicz? - Soltó por su boca el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza y el muchacho no respondió.

Toris chilló mentalmente "¡Bingo!" cuando colgaron a toda prisa el teléfono y terminó con una risa nerviosa que no era capaz de parar.

Feliks Łukasiewicz. _Feliks._

El momento de excitación de duró poco. A lo mejor Feliks pensaba que era un acosador que había estado espiando para averiguar su nombre, cosa que era cierta, para qué negarlo. Eso podría significar no volver a verle otra vez.

De pronto el maletín pasó a un segundo plano en el orden de prioridades de Toris.

De perdidos al río.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado, abrió de nuevo otra pestaña y buscó información sobre Feliks, siendo sorprendentemente fácil hacerlo aunque no había mucho sobre él. A parte de su nombre, apellido y la nota de corte, solo pudo averiguar que tenía veintidós años, tres años más joven que él, y había nacido en Varsovia.

El corazón le latía muy rápido, tanto que podía sentirlo en su cabeza. Se sentía orgulloso por haber averiguado tanto de él pero a la vez le asustaba que ese comportamiento no fuera normal.

No era nada normal.

Temía que Feliks estuviera deseando evitarle para no verle nunca más.

**oOo**

No debía correr tanto pues había dejado de nevar durante todo ese día y las calles parecían grandes pistas de patinaje a pesar de la sal que los servicios municipales echaban por todas partes. Toris se había quedado mas tiempo de lo normal en la oficina haciendo un favor a su jefe que era un tipo demasiado amable que pocas veces necesitaba ayuda. Toris no se veía en la tesitura de decirle que no después de haber perdido el maletín y ahora se arrepentía porque después de esa hora de más en el trabajo, tendría otra menos para estar con Feliks. Aún tenía esperanzas que el asunto del maletín actuara a su favor y pudiera entablar una amistad con él y hablar un poco, aunque fuera solo ese día y no volvieran a verse más.

Menos mal que la cafetería estaba prácticamente cruzando la calle, aunque en ese corto espacio ya había resbalado nada más atravesar el paso de cebra y dando de bruces contra alguien que estaba esperando para cruzar. Cayó de espaldas, dando con el trasero en el frío suelo. Al levantar la vista observó a la otra persona que se había agarrado al semáforo, dándose cuenta así de su error.

De su grande,_ grandísimo_ error.

Había chocado contra una chica muy hermosa que llevaba un abrigo igual que el de Feliks pero de color negro, una bufanda blanca con el gorro a juego. Su pelo era demasiado rubio, casi plateado que se escapaba entre el hueco que dejaba la bufanda y el gorro. Esa era la chica del ventanal que antes de cruzar siempre daba pequeños saltos para entrar en calor, no Feliks.

- Lo siento – Él intentó disculparse y se levantó con dificultad para poder ayudar a la chica, que le dio un manotazo para que no la tocara -. Ha sido sin querer, no me imaginaba que pudiera resbalar.

La chica le miró con desconfianza y bastante enfadada. Retrocedió un paso, como si no quisiera tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

- Por tu culpa el semáforo se ha puesto en rojo.

- De verdad que lo siento, si quieres puedo compensarte… ¿Quieres un café? Esa cafetería tiene además unas tartas estupendas, yo invito.

Ella no parecía estar dispuesta a seguirle el juego, de hecho más parecía que tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. A lo mejor fue demasiado directo y le había incomodado más aún.

- Ivan me espera, me tengo que ir.

Cruzó el semáforo corriendo a toda prisa, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes mientras Toris la observaba a través del ventanal de la cafetería. Éste no le quitó ojo hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle. Ciertamente, era tan hermosa como un copo de nieve.

De pronto despertó.

Feliks.

Entró en la cafetería asustado, deseando verle nada más cruzó la puerta pero no fue así. En la cafetería había mucha menos gente que el día anterior y varias mesas estaban libres. En ninguna estaba sentado Feliks. Suspirando y no de alivio precisamente, se sentó en su mesa de siempre para esperarle a él, aunque quien se acercó fue la camarera para tomarle nota.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre o quieres variar?

La rutina llamaba a su casa de nuevo.

- Capuchino con una porción de tarta de zanahoria.

Ella rió.

- Lo de siempre entonces. Ahora te lo traigo.

Ella desapareció detrás de la barra para prepararle el café y por el otro lado la señora Egle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para llamar su atención. Toris se dio la vuelta esperanzado y así consiguió sacar una sonrisa a la mujer.

No me esperabas a mi, ¿verdad? Acabas de cambiar la expresión de pronto – Pero delante de ella llevaba el maletín que Toris se dejó en la cafetería.

La cara de Toris debió ser todo un poema porque ella volvió a reírse.

- Muchas gracias – Pudo contestar al fin, recogiendo el maletín con las dos manos.

- No me las des a mi, si no a tu amigo. Acaba de estar aquí, parece ser que te dejaste el maletín y como no te localizaba, decidió dárnoslo para que lo pudieras tener pronto.

Toris levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

- ¿Acaba de estar aquí?

- Si, se marchó hace una media hora más o menos. Si hubieras llegado como siempre, le habrías visto.

La camarera le trajo lo que había pedido pero él ya no tenía hambre. La señora Egle volvió a su trabajo y Toris siguió sentado en la mesa mirando el maletín con cara de pena.

Su oportunidad se había desvanecido por completo pero tenía que mirar el lado positivo de las cosas ya que había podido trabajar sin todos aquellos documentos y nadie se había enterado de la pérdida. Abrió para mirar qué era lo que se había dejado exactamente.

Parecía que todo estaba en su sitio, era muy meticuloso con el orden en el que debía colocar las cosas. Sacó el expediente de una familia a la que se le había inundado el cuarto de baño y algo cayó al suelo, pequeño y de color rosa. Toris miró al suelo sin reconocer aquel papel y se agachó para recogerlo, ya seguro de no ser él el dueño.

Le dio la vuelta y vio que estaba escrito.

"_Llámame"_

¿Podía ser posible?

Toris miró su teléfono móvil cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía el número de Feliks en él, si no en el fijo de su domicilio. Se tomó el café de un trago, ni probó la tarta pero dejó el dinero de las dos cosas encima de la mesa y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo calle abajo hasta que encontró un taxi que le llevara hasta casa.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su bloque de apartamentos, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres hasta llegar y cerrar la puerta de golpe, el maletín cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y él casi estampándose contra la estantería para coger el teléfono y marcar la rellamada de nuevo.

Un tono mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio

Dos tonos a la vez que se caía hacia atrás, encima del sofá.

Al tercer tono y cuando intentaba incorporarse, Feliks cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Feliks?

- Si, o sea, soy yo.

Era él. Tenía que decir algo rápido, cualquier cosa…

- Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el maletín.

Una risa nerviosa, un cuchicheo. No estaba solo. ¿Había llamado en mal momento?

- De nada, quiero decir, siento haber sido tan borde y tal – Dijo con un tono de voz mucho mas bajo -. Es que me da vergüenza cuando alguien se acerca así como mucho y casi no le conozco.

- La culpa es mía, espero que no te sintieras acosado ni nada de eso.

Un silencio, otra risa, otro cuchicheo.

- No mucho ¿sabes?

Su lituano era raro la construcción de las frases bastante curiosa, llena de muletillas sin sentido, aunque podía asegurar que esos cuchicheos eran en inglés…

- Siempre puedo enmendarlo invitándote a un café la próxima vez que nos veamos – y acto seguido se golpeó la frente, maldiciendo su manía de arreglarlo todo invitando a café -. O lo que sea, no importa.

- Ahora estoy con finales y tal, pero te tomo la palabra.

- Tu pronunciación es un desastre.- No pudo evitar comentar, intentando aguantar una carcajada.

- Ya te vale. Me gustaría escucharte hablar polaco, listo.

- Pero yo puedo pronunciar tu apellido perfectamente.

Y volvió a reír cuando dejó a Feliks callado al otro lado de la línea. Pero al otro no le molestó. Su tono de voz era mucho mas alegre, incluso tenía la sensación de poder verle cuando hablaban, parecía que estaba poniendo caras raras, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros.

Quizás ya tenía a alguien a quien llamar "amigo" en esa ciudad. Y mientras le pedía perdón de nuevo por lo que había pasado el día anterior, el otro le contestaba aún avergonzado que no pasaba nada, que siempre podían volver a verse cuando los dos quisieran.


	3. Chapter 3

Eso corresponde en teoría al capítulo 7 así que como podéis comprobar, es como tres veces más largo que el original.

Ya he empezado a cambiar el orden de las escenas y ciertas situaciones. Será mucho más evidente según avance la trama.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>La antigua rutina cambió por otra nueva enseguida. Aunque seguía yendo a la cafetería después de trabajar, (ya que por nada del mundo renunciaría a su tarta de zanahoria) y seguía mirando a aquella chica rubia a través del ventanal que gracias a Dios, no había variado tampoco su día a día, regresaba corriendo a casa para poder hablar un poco con Feliks.<p>

Y es que éste era una caja de sorpresas para él, acostumbrado a tratar siempre con gente a la que no le interesaba profundizar en su vida. Durante los siguientes cuatro días no hubo vez que no bajaran de las tres horas hablando por el teléfono. A pesar de parecer tímido en un principio, se soltaba mucho y no paraba de hablar por los codos de cualquier tema (quizás demasiado, pero a Toris eso sorprendentemente no le importaba). A veces de alguna película que había visto por la tele, otras de alguna prenda de ropa que había visto en un escaparate o del día que había tenido en la facultad. Aunque esto último pareciera lo más tedioso en su jornada, lo hacía ameno gracias a la forma que tenía de explicarse y la ilusión que le hacía hablar sobre sus clases. Sólo por eso, merecía la pena escucharle.

No hablaba mucho de otra gente, aunque parecía que se llevaba muy bien con su compañero de cuarto, que por lo poco que Toris pudo averiguar, era italiano y cocinaba muy bien aunque todo se reducía a pasta y pizza. Toris asentía al otro lado cuando tocaba hablar de él y se repetía mentalmente que algún día le haría de comer a Feliks comida lituana para que supiera de primera mano lo que era un plato bien hecho y sabroso.

Por otra parte, Toris se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho que decir, aunque si le echaba un poco de imaginación, podía hacer que cualquier cosa que le pasaba en la oficina sonara interesante, como el momento en el que su jefe se tiraba de los pelos al no encontrar la caja de clips hasta el día en el que pilló a uno de sus compañeros fotocopiándose el trasero con los pantalones bajados. Feliks se reía, opinaba y compartía experiencias similares o todo lo similar que fuera y cuando colgaban al final, esa sensación de soledad que siempre acompañaba a Toris desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Eso era tener un amigo. Un amigo de verdad.

Con Alfred las conversaciones eran iguales pero el tono y la disposición a escucharlas eran bien distintas. Alfred era uno de sus mejores amigos y no lo dudaba por un segundo, pero tu vida era tan distinta a la suya en tantos detalles que le parecía una tontería andar contándole cualquier cosa que le pasaba durante el día a día, por temor a aburrirle aunque a lo mejor no fuera así realmente. Eso no pasaba con Feliks, quizás porque a él le había pasado lo mismo. Su vida era solitaria y muy poco dada a emociones fuertes, así que debía ser un alivio poder compartir sus experiencias sin sentirse juzgado.

Pero a cambio, su carácter no tenía nada que ver con el de Toris.

Feliks vivía una completa contradicción. Era tímido, reservado y muy celoso de su intimidad, pero poco a poco, mientras se iba soltando, se podía vislumbrar a alguien muy optimista y alegre al que le encantaba hacer bromas y reírse de todo. Sus ideas eran demasiado ocurrentes, le encantaba el color rosa y montar a caballo. De vez en cuando iba a unas cuadras a las afueras para poder hacerlo tranquilamente, sobre todo en época de exámenes, cuando se sentía nervioso. Todo aquello no casaba con la visión que tenía de él en un principio. También odiaba el huevo en las ensaladas, la coliflor no era algo que le entusiasmara tampoco. Le encantaba el dulce y echarse seis cucharaditas de azúcar en el café. De haber sido una chica, sería perfecto para Toris.

Y por eso mismo, éste quería verle de nuevo desesperadamente.

Al el primer día no lo sentía más que como una curiosidad, pero se estaba convirtiendo en pura necesidad. Sólo cinco días habían pasado desde que empezaron a hablar por teléfono y sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho la soledad?

Solo esperaba no asustar a Feliks con todo aquello. Ni a Feliks, ni a sí mismo.

**oOo**

Ese día el primero en llamar a su casa no fue Feliks.

Era quince de diciembre y la oficina era un caos ya que debían dejar preparado muchos documentos y casos antes de cerrar por vacaciones, pues pocos compañeros se habían prestado voluntarios para trabajar durante esos días. Tuvo que quedarse más tiempo a última hora y cuando salió ya era demasiado tarde como para ver a la chica del ventanal, así que regresó a su apartamento en taxi para tardar menos y no congelarse por una vez en todo el invierno.

El teléfono ya sonaba cuando entró por la puerta y no llegó a tiempo a cogerlo. Mirando la lista de llamadas recibidas descubrió que quien había sido no fue Feliks, si no su madre, seguro que para preguntar si ese año iba a celebrar al final las Navidades con ellos o no. Por su bien debía dar una respuesta rápidamente, así que marcó la rellamada. Ni un tono pasó antes que le cogieran el teléfono.

- ¿Toris? ¿Cariño? – Su madre preguntaba casualmente, como si estuviera más ocupada mirándose las uñas recién pintadas que alegre por hablar con su hijo independizado. Posiblemente era eso lo que estaba sucediendo realmente - ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no llamas a casa y llevo siglos esperando. Parece que ya no quieres nada con nosotros.

- Estoy ocupado, sabes que si no llamo es porque no tengo tiempo. Además, podrías llamar tú de vez en cuando.

Ella era una mujer con carácter de la cual Toris había heredado su cabello castaño y rebelde. No sabía realmente cómo lo había hecho para no parecerse a ella en nada más o a su padre, que estaba siempre quejándose de fondo, haciendo como si la conversación no le importara pero enterándose de ello perfectamente. Toris suspiró, había dos cosas que siempre salían a colación en las reuniones familiares; una era su nombre y otra que más parecía ser el hijo del butanero que de su propio padre, aunque los dos si tenían los mismos ojos verdes oscuros que los demás se encargaban convenientemente de ocultar para que la broma hiciera más gracia.

- Te llamo porque queremos tenerte en casa para Navidad. Van a venir todos tus hermanos y tus tías también – Toris escuchó algo que parecía una arcada de fondo y sabía que ese había sido su padre -. Cariño, no hagas el idiota, eres un cochino. Si no te gustan mis hermanas, lo dices y punto.

- No me gustan tus hermanas.

Toris tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada porque el odio visceral que su padre tenía a sus cuñadas era conocido por todo el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales y realmente nunca se callaba sus opiniones al respecto. La madre bufó un poco pero se le pasó enseguida, como siempre.

- Toris, ¿vendrás este año? Te echamos de menos.

- Vale, me tendréis ahí para el día 23 con un poco de suerte. Pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo, creo… creo que pasaré en Vilna la Nochevieja.

- ¿Y eso?

Era arriesgado, pero la imagen de Feliks cenando con él se le pasó por la cabeza en ese mismo momento. Era seguro que esa noche estaría solo y no quería que eso ocurriera, le caía muy bien y necesitaba ayudarle de alguna manera ya que era su amigo y para eso estaba.

Intentaba auto convencerse sobre que esa era la verdadera razón y sus ganas de estar con él no tenían nada que ver.

- Nada, no te preocupes, tengo planes.

- ¿Con una chica bonita?

- No – Negó aunque los ojos verdes de Feliks aparecieron en su mente, tan grandes y bonitos como los recordaba -. Es un amigo.

- Mientes, malandrín, tienes novia – Se rió ella al otro lado. Toris se puso del mismo color que los tomates maduros.

- ¡No es mi novia!

- Se pica como los niños pequeños, cariño – comentaba con su padre -. En serio, este chiquillo es un amor.

Se despidió cortante cuando escuchó a su padre de fondo reír a mandíbula batiente, decidiendo si quedaba más infantil aún tener una pataleta por llamarle niño a pesar de tener 26 años. Algún día conocería de verdad a la chica del ventanal, la invitaría a ver a su familia a Kaunas y le daría una lección a su madre. O quizás no.

La idea de llevar a Feliks a Kaunas le parecía mucho más divertida, en todos los sentidos.

**oOo**

Feliks no llamó aquella noche y Toris no quiso molestarle por si estaba estudiando para los finales. Al día siguiente y después de un rato en casa dando vueltas, no podía creer que el chico aún no hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con él, así que tomó aire antes de marcar el número de teléfono para proponerle la cena de fin de año. Sus nervios le hicieron dar mal al número tres veces, pero era mas por la emoción de tener a alguien en casa para un acontecimiento así que otra cosa. Desde que empezó a vivir en Vilna que no hacía algo así.

Sonaron dos tonos antes de que Feliks cogiera el teléfono, como siempre con un tono tan alegre que Toris era capaz de verle el rostro perfectamente, sonriente y feliz.

- Hola Feliks.

- Tío, has tardado.

Pero no parecía enfadado, solo daba a entender, perfectamente además, que estaba esperando la llamada. Toris no podía creer que su corazón podía contraerse de esa forma ante un pensamiento así.

- Ayer estuve hablando con mis padres y luego pensé que estarías estudiando y no quise molestarte. Verás, es que voy a pasar las navidades a casa, en Kaunas.

- Ah – Feliks dejó la vocal en el aire, como si estuviera pensando -. Tío, yo tengo que volver a Varsovia y tal.

- Pero estarás aquí para fin de año ¿verdad? – Toris se dejó caer en el sofá, extrañado al encontrar que Feliks se había quedado mudo - ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada – Mentía muy mal -. Tenemos que quedar antes ¿sabes?

Su voz sonaba extraña y demasiado seria.

- Bueno, pero te iba a proponer si querías pasar la noche de Fin de Año en mi casa. Supongo que lo pasarás solo y quería hacerte compañía.

Otro silencio.

- Tío, no sé si…

Un susurro. No estaba solo, otra vez.

Toris lo ignoró, no quería saber quien estaba siempre con Feliks, como si le dictara lo que tenía que hacer siempre que hablaba con él. Si era el compañero de cuarto italiano le estaba cayendo muy mal.

- Oki, veré si puedo ir contigo y tal.

O a lo mejor era su ángel de la guarda vista la rapidez con la que Feliks cambió de actitud.

La excitación corría por las venas de Toris, cuya cara se había transformado en alegría pura. Si hubiera podido, habría saltado de un lado al otro del salón, como una colegiala delante de su ídolo. No entendía el porqué de todo eso, pero de haber tenido a Feliks delante, le hubiera dado el abrazo de su vida.

- ¡Gracias, Feliks!

- Tío, eres tú el que invitas, no entiendo ese agradecimiento – dijo el otro.

- Es que quiero verte.

Nada mas esa frase escapó de sus labios, se veía que algo fallaba. El tono era muy distinto, como si lo anhelara de verdad y estar con él fuera un regalo de los dioses. Como si Feliks fuera aquella muchacha bonita del abrigo largo que tanto le gustaba.

Feliks lo notó.

- Toris, tengo que dejarte.

Estaba asustado.

- Sobre lo de quedar antes de Navidad…

- Ya hablaremos ¿vale?

Estaba _muy_ asustado.

- ¿Te llamo entonces?

- No hace falta, o sea, ya lo haré yo. Tengo un trabajo que hacer, ¿sabes?

No le iba a llamar, estaba mintiendo descaradamente y aquella voz que siempre estaba de fondo ni se molestaba ya en susurrar, directamente hablaba en inglés en un tono normal sin explicarse también qué estaba pasando.

Feliks colgó sin despedirse. Toris se quedó mirando el teléfono, tan confundido como si la novia le hubiera dejado plantado en la primera cita.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya empiezan las escenas nuevas. Antes simplemente era cambios en la forma de narrar y diferencias en algún detalle, la cronología, o cosas nuevas metidas casualmente. Espero estar mejorando esto aunque sea un poco.

Si parece que la acción va mas rápida es una ilusión, de hecho, esta versión es mas larga. Antes subía muchos capítulos de poco menos de 1000 palabras, pero ahora los estoy uniendo en pocos capítulos de unas 3000 palabras cada uno. La única diferencia es que en lugar de esperar un tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo corto, leéis tres de una sentada y por eso parece que todo avanza más fluido.

Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios, como siempre :D

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días sin saber nada de Feliks y se temía lo peor, le había asustado. A lo mejor pensaba que estaba enamorado de él y Feliks era un hombre heterosexual y católico, como muchos otros polacos que había conocido.<p>

¿Acaso no lo parecía?

Toris tuvo que recopilar todos sus recuerdos sobre aquel chico y llegó a la conclusión de que razón no le faltaba ya que casi le había estado acosando. Quería arreglar la situación pero le daba miedo dar el primer paso porque podía interpretarse como que quería volver a hacer avances con él y no en el terreno de la amistad, precisamente. Además, a Toris le gustaba la chica del ventanal, aquella con el que empezó todo aquel desaguisado, ¿tan difícil parecía entenderlo? Su mente era racional y sabía que ese era amor verdadero, lo que le gustaba realmente. Su corazón, en cambio, no quería hacer caso a aquello y se aceleraba cada vez que un pensamiento sobre Feliks cruzaba su mente.

Debía centrarse y pensar en su familia. En dos días debía regresar a Kaunas, aún no había mirado ni un solo regalo para ellos y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Solo imaginarse las caras de decepción de sus hermanas pequeñas era suficiente como para sentirse culpable de por vida, aunque lo peor de todo era que no sabía que comprar. Tenía ahorros para aquello y podía permitirse regalos decentes con eso, incluso para su pequeño sobrino que había nacido unos meses antes, pero necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a elegir todo. Él no tenía gusto y siempre terminaba comprando cosas que terminaban en el fondo de algún cajón, olvidadas de lo feas y poco imaginativas que eran.

Ser hombre en una casa llena de mujeres es duro.

La única persona que se le ocurría para pedir ayuda era la señora Egle, pero ese día no estaba en la cafetería, le había comentado que iba a pasar un par de días en casa de su hija. Podía pedirle ese mismo favor a la camarera bajo el peligro de que ella creyera que le estaba pidiendo una cita bajo una mala excusa. Era una chica mona, pero no su tipo exactamente. Tampoco quería meterse en problemas con la señora Egle, había oído que la chica era familiar suyo y tenía que evitar ese tipo de situaciones a toda costa si quería seguir yendo a la cafetería.

Aquella tarde se había entretenido en el trabajo porque al ser el último día antes de las vacaciones, todos los empleados habían llevado algo para comer y celebrarlo, así que con el estómago tan lleno ya casi no tenía ganas ni de tomarse el café de todos los días. También nevaba un poco, pero eso le daba más ganas de irse a casa. Pensando si cruzar o no para entrar en la cafetería, el semáforo se puso en verde y una figura familiar pasó por su lado, empujándole sin querer (o queriendo) mientras pasaba de largo como si tuviera mucha prisa.

Simplemente echando un pequeño vistazo, vio un poco de tela oscura y Toris se encontró corriendo detrás de la chica del abrigo negro.

- ¡Espera!

Ella no paraba, seguía corriendo como so le fuera la vida en ello pero él la alcanzó enseguida, poniéndose delante de ella para detenerla.

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Dime tu nombre al menos!

Se bajó la bufanda para que pudiera verle y al menos, reconocerle. De paso, le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas a pesar de estar jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto, pero eso no ablandó el corazón de aquella chica.

- Tengo que estar ahí antes de que él se marche, ¿entiendes? – Soltaba vaho por los labios, cuyas comisuras estaban curvadas hacia abajo, en una mueca de disgusto - ¿Vas a andar molestando siempre o qué?

- Solo quería invitarte a un café y conocerte mejor.

- Ya te he dicho que no antes – Le contestó -. No pienso cambiar de actitud ahora. Me pregunto si eres así de tonto o te lo haces. No me interesas, punto, a ver si se te mete eso en la cabeza.

- Quiero intentarlo, me pareces interesante, eso es todo.

Toris le agarró con cuidado de las manos pero ella se las apretó con mucha fuerza, más como si quisiera romperle los dedos que con ánimos de corresponderle en ese gesto cariñoso. Él aguantó impasible el dolor y soltó el agarre cuando no pudo mantener su cara de poker.

- Me llamo Natalia. ¿Ahora me dejarás en paz?

Toris sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza como si fuera idiota. Ese era un nombre bonito para una chica igual de hermosa que le confirmaba, sin dudas, que ella era de un país eslavo.

- ¿Pero de verdad no quieres hablar conmigo un rato?

- Eres gilipollas.

Evidentemente ella no le iba a hacer más caso, simplemente le apartó de un empujón para correr en busca aquella persona que podía ser su novio, su padre o un hermano y Toris, mientras, solo tenía un nombre y una cara de desagrado para atesorarla en su memoria.

**oOo**

A día 21 Toris tenía dos problemas en mente. El primero, del cual ya se había resignado, era la falta de noticias de Feliks. El segundo era que seguía sin tener regalos para su familia y al día siguiente tenía que coger un tren a Kaunas.

Ese día ya empezó las vacaciones de navidad, así que se puso manos a la obra y se levantó temprano para intentar tenerlo todo preparado. Estaba seguro que al no tener ni una mínima idea de qué comprar lo iba a pasar realmente mal e iba a tardar horas en hacerlo así que cuanto antes fuera al centro comercial, mejor.

El centro comercial Europa parecía la mejor idea en un principio, aunque casi todo fueran tiendas de ropa. Sus compañeros de trabajo hablaban muy bien de él, así que les dio el beneficio de la duda, aunque el edificio estuviera lejos de su casa. Por lo menos, pensó con alegría, el día había amanecido inusualmente claro, casi sin nubes, y la nieve que se estaba congelando en las calles brillaba al sol.

Llegar ahí no fue difícil, pero se asustó al ver la marabunta de gente que se había congregado en el mismo lugar. Podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse, que la mitad de la población de Vilna estaba ahí metida como si fueran sardinas en una lata. Estaba perdido entre tanta multitud, pero debía centrarse y cumplir con su misión, ahora más imposible que nunca. Sabía que a su hermana más pequeña podía contentarla con un peluche, así que se dirigió directo a la primera juguetería que vio. Saliendo de entre una montaña de cajas de Barbie que una madre había tirado al no saber manejar bien el carrito de su bebé, llegó a una zona donde había peluches de unicornio de colores, lo suficientemente grandes como para abrazarlos cómodamente, lo adecuadamente pequeños como para transportar uno en la maleta. Toris sopesó los pros y los contras; parecían bonitos, del gusto de la pequeña.

Tachó mentalmente de la lista el regalo de Danguole.

Zita, la siguiente hermana, acababa de entrar en la universidad y seguro que le tiraría cualquier regalo infantil, así que se dispuso a coger el peluche y pagarlo directamente en la caja cuando vio a alguien conocido que también parecía interesado en el mismo juguete.

Era Feliks.

Estando bajo techo no llevaba el gorro y se había soltado la bufanda, así que no había dudas. Parecía que comprobaba la suavidad de la tela del unicornio y le pareció que le gustaba mucho, porque lo abrazó con fuerza.

A lo mejor tenía una hermana y quería regalarle algo por navidad, aunque pareciera más bien que el peluche lo quería para él mismo.

Toris tragó saliva. No parecía que estuviera ocupadísimo como para ignorarle durante tanto tiempo en el que no le llamó por teléfono y sintió rabia por haber estado preocupado por nada. Pero ver a Feliks tan tranquilo le hacía querer ir hacia él y hablarle aunque lo fuera a asustar. Le echaba de menos mucho, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, y la última vez que lo vio en persona fue todo tan desastroso que necesitaba enmendarlo de alguna manera.

Quería hacerle un regalo, y ese unicornio parecía tener el nombre de Feliks escrito en la frente más que el de Danguole. Se acercó con firmeza, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa, hacia el chico rubio que siempre le estaba dando dolores de cabeza aunque no lo pretendiera.

- ¿Te gusta?

Feliks reaccionó como se temía, asustándose y casi cayendo de culo de la impresión.

- ¡Toris! ¡Tío, que susto!

Agarró el unicornio con más fuerza, Toris rió suavemente, como liberándose de la tensión que le estaba provocando toda esa situación. Feliks era como un niño pequeño, con la misma mirada llena de travesura, y abrazar ese peluche no le hacía parecer más adulto, desde luego.

- Estaba mirando un regalo para mi hermana pequeña y pensé que ese unicornio sería ideal para ella – Comentó -. Ya he visto que también te ha gustado.

- Es que de pequeño me molaba mazo estas cosas y mis padres no me querían comprar uno porque los chicos debía jugar a matarse y tal, y bueno… - Lo dejó en el sitio, claramente avergonzado. Toris no quería verle así.

- Te lo compro. Será mi regalo de navidad.

- Jos, ¡no hace falta! No necesitas comprarme nada, ¿sabes?

- Te lo quiero regalar porque te gusta. Compraré uno para ti y otro para Danguole. ¿Qué color quieres?

Después de pensárselo un poco eligió el rosa, para diversión de Toris. Feliks era tan adorable, todo sonrojado, abrazado a una bolsa de papel de colores de dónde asomaba la cabeza del peluche, que quería tenerle en sus brazos y no soltarle nunca. Toris compró uno verde claro para su hermana, un color alegre y bonito, elegido por Feliks.

- ¿Qué tal los exámenes? – Preguntó Toris, para romper el hielo. El rubio resopló por la nariz, sonriendo con orgullo.

- Fueron la rehost, así que me puedo regresar a casa sin problemas porque seguro que lo he aprobado todo ¿Sabes? ¡Voy a pasar unas navidades chachis!

- Me alegro por ti – Le comentó, muy sincero -. Pero no me olvido de mi invitación. Te espero para Fin de Año.

- Estaré en tu casa, no me olvido – Pero no le miraba directamente a los ojos, simplemente mantenía la cabeza del unicornio apoyada en su barbilla, como rumiando qué decir pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Pasaron al lado de una joyería con artículos de bisutería. Toris se quedó mirando un poco el escaparate y aunque veía cosas bonitas, no sentía que eso fuera a sentarle bien a alguna de sus dos hermanas. Feliks lo notó, porque se quedó mirando su cara para intentar leer lo que estaba pensando.

- Tengo que hacer regalos. Aún me queda una hermana adolescente, otra ya casada, un hermano al que sólo le gusta el baloncesto y unos padres quejicosos, a parte de un sobrino y una cuñada con los que tengo que tener un detalle también – Le informó -. Eso era lo que andaba haciendo por aquí, no tengo mucha ayuda ni tampoco ideas, la verdad.

Feliks dirigió la vista de nuevo al escaparate.

- Tío, no pienses más. Esos pendientes de ahí son súper para una madre, ¿ves? – Señaló un par de plata bastante bonito y discreto, cuyo precio estaba dentro de lo normal -. No compres lo mismo a tus hermanas y tal, así que evita la bisutería. A tu hermana más pequeña regálale algo de maquillaje, es totalmente guay para alguien joven. Y a la otra chica, no sé, un libro, sé de un par de libros molones que me han recomendado y que suelen gustar a todo el mundo. ¿Le gusta leer y tal?

- Si, Kristina siempre está leyendo, así que mas te vale que consigas un buen título. Creo que te voy a dejar los regalos a ti, ¿Para mi hermano mayor tienes alguna idea? También necesito algo para mi cuñada y el niño.

- Los chicos se me dan mazo mal, pero tu cuñada a lo mejor necesita cosas para el trabajo o así y el niño algo de ropa. Vamos a comprar, zoquete.

Toris soltó una carcajada mientras era arrastrado hacia el interior de la tienda por Feliks, que le había cogido de la manga del abrigo. Compraron los pendientes, un brillo de labios rosa pálido para Zita, un libro para Kristina que según Feliks, era poco conocido pero demasiado interesante como para dejarlo en la estantería. Al llegar a una papelería, Feliks eligió para la cuñada de Toris una preciosa pluma color rosa palo (aunque el castaño dudaba que los palos fueran rosas).

Era difícil seguirle por las tiendas, el muchacho sabía dónde ir y qué comprar, con un gusto realmente bueno en todo lo que escogía. Toris temía perderse entre tanta gente y a pesar de tener a Feliks agarrado a la tela del abrigo se soltaron por culpa de unos cuantos empujones.

Nada más salir de la papelería un grupo de adolescentes casi separó a la pareja, que se agarraró de las manos para que eso no sucediera.

El corazón de Toris empezó a acelerarse. Los dedos se entrelazaron, estuvieron así un buen rato mientras los chavales decidían si entrar en la tienda o no, taponando el paso. Nadie podía verlos pues estaban absortos en sus propios problemas, así que Toris no se sintió culpable por apretar un poco más aquel agarre, sintiendo a su vez como el otro chico le correspondía.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía el pelo dorado de Feliks tapándole el rostro, así que no podía adivinar qué estaba pensando. Él, por su parte, sentía las mejillas encendidas y calor, como si tuviera fiebre.

La ilusión duró poco, en cuanto los chicos se marcharon Feliks deshizo el enlace y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos. Toris le siguió sin querer ponerse a su altura hasta que el mismo Feliks se paró un poco para volver a estar a su lado.

- Hay muchas mujeres en mi familia y o sea, sé lo que es tener que regalarles – Sonrió, agitando un poco su melena-. Tengo una prima que desde que trabaja en una cafetería se ha vuelto así como una obsesa de las tazas. Cuando regrese le he comprado una con los colores de Lituania, aunque creo que ella ya tiene una con la bandera rastafari en su cuarto.

- Jaaaa ja – Le respondió Toris con sorna -. Ese chiste está muy usado. Por cierto, ¿Tienes hambre? Me apetece comer algo.

- ¡Sip! Pero antes vamos a comprar algo a los hombres que quedan y tal, una peli estaría guay ¿no? El niño si necesita ropa, tiene que ser un par de tallas mas grande, ¿oki?

No tardaron tanto en encontrar los dvd adecuados (Goodbye Lenin para el padre, un documental sobre baloncesto para el hermano mayor) y cuando terminaron y vieron que ya era mediodía, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que había en una de las plantas superiores del centro comercial, alejado de todas las hamburgueserías y por tanto, de los adolescentes y la chiquillería. Pideron cepelinai y cerveza para beber, y disfrutaron de una agradable conversación. Feliks hablaba mucho sobre su vuelta a casa, aunque Toris se preocupaba pues parecía que no le había gustado Lituania y no le quedaban ganas de regresar en Enero. Pero tenía que hacerlo, le había prometido la nochevieja y tenía que seguir las clases en la universidad. Se lo pasaba muy bien en su compañía, mejor que por teléfono, y no quería que eso acabara tan pronto. Tenía que seguir viviendo en Vilna, y dar sentido a la vida de Toris en esa ciudad.

- Si quieres puedes venirte a mi casa un rato y seguir charlando.

Feliks empezó a tartamudear.

- N-no hace falta, o sea, tengo que volver a la residencia y tal, aún quedan cosas que hacer antes de irme mañana.

A Toris no le importaba aparcar la organización de su maleta por hablar con Feliks, pero no podía obligarle a estar con él. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa, siendo acompañado en silencio por el chico hasta la salida del centro comercial.

- Voy a coger un taxi.

No quería decir adiós.

- Toris, tío, muchas gracias por el regalo y tal – Feliks le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, llevando el peluche aún abrazado en el pecho.

- No hay de qué.

- Te traeré algo molón de Polonia, ya lo verás – Y sonrió, una sonrisa bonita que se iluminaba gracias a los pocos rayos de sol que aún caían del cielo en aquel atardecer. Toris le dio la mano para despedirse, y cuando el otro la chocó, notó para su sorpresa que era bastante grande. Cualquiera al verle podría ver que tenía cualidades bastante femeninas, pero ciertos rasgos no lo eran en absoluto. Toris seguía fascinado por aquellas pestañas largas, las uñas bien cuidadas, el pelo brillante, los labios carnosos, pero le delataban las manos, sus pies grandes y su voz, sorprendentemente profunda y muy poco parecida a la suya, cuyo tono era mucho más suave.

- Nos vemos.

- ¡Oki!

Toris no tuvo problemas en parar un taxi después de ver cómo Feliks cruzaba para ir a la parada del autobús, y cuando se subió, algo le pasó por la mente. Algo que era obvio pero que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, como si hubiera sido una revelación; Feliks le gustaba muchísimo. Y no se lo podía permitir, Natalia era la chica de la que debía enamorarse, no Feliks.

Él sólo quería un amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

He escrito una mejor introducción de Zita,una de las hermanas pequeñas, y algún que otro detalle. Creo que este capítulo es una de las cosas que más he disfrutado escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos. Me sorprende que aunque no tenga tantos como la historia original (ya que es un reescrito) aún haya gente que le interese :D

Muchas, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>El viaje a Kaunas fue largo, mucho más de lo que Toris había calculado. La estación de tren estaba bastante alejada y la nieve caída la noche anterior había hecho difícil el recorrido, haciéndolo demasiado lento.<p>

No había dormido muy bien por culpa de todas las preocupaciones. No por la nochebuena con su familia, eso era algo a lo que se podía sobrevivir todos los años sin ningún problema, sino por todo el asunto de Feliks.

En una de las paradas que el tren tuvo que hacer por culpa de la acumulación de nieve en las vías, llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía demasiado solo y por eso estaba confundiendo amistad con amor.

En la siguiente terminaba tirándose de los pelos, segurísimo de haberse colado por un hombre. Él, que era heterosexual.

Feliks no era un chico cualquiera, desde luego. Por lo menos, no para Toris, capaz de ver en él todo lo que le atraía en una mujer. Natalia tenía el físico, pero Feliks era poseedor de una personalidad misteriosa, a veces contradictoria pero atrayente, tanto que Toris se sentía a veces como un mosquito detrás de la luz de una lámpara en pleno verano. Los desplantes y malas palabras de Natalia no eran tan dolorosos como la timidez extrema de Feliks que se agravaba con su propia inseguridad a la hora de tratarle.

Debía cancelar la noche de fin de año. Quien sabe las estupideces que podría hacer, perdiendo así la amistad del muchacho. No quería arriesgarse a ello.

Pero nada mas bajar al andén Toris encontró a su padre con cara de preocupación absoluta, esa cara que él mismo heredó gracias a su genética, y se olvidó de todas sus cavilaciones. El hombre, un cincuentón que conservaba milagrosamente el pelo en la cabeza, le saludó no muy efusivamente nada más verle (posiblemente demasiado acostumbrado a su prole. Toris era el mediano de cinco hermanos, el pequeño de los dos chicos)

- Lo siento, verte significa que tengo que volver a casa contigo a aguantar a ese nido de víboras que son tus tías.

Papá Lorinaitis, siempre tan sincero. Pero la familia estaba acostumbrada a esas perlas de honestidad que de vez en cuando soltaba como si no fuera con él la cosa.

Para sorpresa de Toris el coche era nuevo (nadie le había dicho nada de eso, se suponía que las compras grandes eran todo un acontecimiento comparable al nacimiento de un niño) y le esperaba dentro su hermana pequeña Danguole que acababa de cumplir siete años y ya se le había caído su segundo diente. Como era su costumbre se tiró a sus brazos (Toris también comprobó que había crecido y ya pesaba una barbaridad) y su padre tuvo que regañarla para que le soltara porque pegada a su hermano como una lapa no podrían entrar en el coche.

Al fin pudieron acomodarse y arrancar. Salir del centro de la ciudad siempre era un poco fastidioso, pero como se suele decir, Kaunas es Kaunas. Es como un universo a parte, la verdadera Lituania, ese cachito de tierra que casi no tocaron los polacos y tampoco los rusos. La ciudad natal de Toris, que tanto echaba de menos cuando Vilna se le hacía demasiado grande.

- ¡Que bien que haz venido! - Danguole hablaba raro por culpa del diente perdido y de su pobre dicción. No parecía importarle mucho como la niña que era - Keztaz ha venido con zu hijo y es inzopotable.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado al hablar de tu sobrino - Le regañó el padre -. Manda narices, tener celos del pobre niño.

Kestas era el hermano mayor, que había sido padre unos años atrás. Su otra hermana mayor, Kristina, se prometió el año anterior con su novio de toda la vida y la siguiente hermana, llamada Zita, empezó la facultad este mismo año. Teniendo en cuenta todos los que ya eran, en Navidades aún se juntaban sus tíos y sus primos, así que las reuniones eran demasiado animadas (y poco aptas para relajarse).

Por lo menos de vez en cuando había sitio para momentos tranquilos. Tumbada en el asiento del pasajero, la hermana más pequeña no paraba de quejarse de su sobrino arrancando carcajadas a Toris mientras su padre, desesperado, intentaba hacer que se sentara como un adulto sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

Lo raro, pensó Toris, es que llegaran a cruzar el río sin haberse caído por el puente.

Llegando sanos y salvos a la casa, Toris entró por la puerta para ser recibido con un enorme abrazo por parte de su madre, que no podía creer que su hijo estuviera tan flacucho y mal cuidado, siendo coreada por sus hermanas que asentían hablando mal de la comida de la capital y del estrés que tenía que soportar su sobrino viviendo tan lejos de casa. Kestas estaba en el salón jugando con el más pequeño y unos dinosaurios de juguete y no pudo saludarle entre tanta atención del resto de sus familiares, así que solo pudo levantar la mano haciendo ver así que se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

- No entiendo cómo estás así. Se nota que ya no haces ejercicio, ¿a que ya no vas al gimnasio?

- Toriz, Toriz, ¿Ya no edez como el de Kadate Kiz?

- No tengo tiempo para entrenarme - Se sentó en el suelo (el único sitio disponible) y la niña se volvió a encaramar a el.

- ¿Y tienez tiempo para noviaz?

- Me temo que tampoco.

- ¿Y para novioz?

Ahí Mamá Lorinaitis tuvo que poner orden cuando su hijo se atragantó con su propia saliva.

- Yo no entiendo de dónde saca esta niña esas ideas de bombero. Que si Toris tiene tiempo para novios, dice. Seguro que la culpa es de Zita que siempre anda pensando en esas cosas.

- No quiero que habléis de...

- Mamá, hoy en día eso es muy normal - Añadió Zita -. Además Toris siempre ha sido muy rarito. Empezando por su nombre.

- ¿Cómo que rarito? No he venido aquí para que os inventéis mi vida sexu...

- Oh, si. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer - Dijo la madre, con ojos soñadores -. Yo le quería poner Taurys, un nombre precioso y muy antiguo. ¿Y el idiota del registro civil no va y transcribe el nombre como Toris?

- ¡A mi me gusta mi nombre!

- Papá siempre dijo que ese funcionario era polaco - Rió Kestas -. Nunca les ha tenido mucho aprecio.

- Porque son unos prepotentes - Se pudo oír al patriarca desde el comedor -. ¿Queréis venir a ayudar a hacer la comida o tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

La casa quedó mucho más silenciosa una vez las tías de Toris se fueron a sus casas a almorzar, aunque esa tranquilidad no fue muy duradera. Toris se convirtió en el centro de atención durante el resto del día, hablando casi constantemente sobre su vida en Vilna, que aunque no fuera muy interesante, mantenía entretenida a la familia. Incluso pudo capear bien las típicas preguntas sobre su pareja, mordiéndose la lengua para no pedir consejo sobre las dudas amorosas que tenía.

Pero a Zita no se la podía engañar.

Toris la observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que el pequeño niño de Kestas tiraba de su pelo largo. Ella era capaz de intuir mejor que nadie cuándo mentía u ocultaba información y esta vez la muchacha tenía el radar funcionando toda velocidad. De hecho no tardó mucho en ir al cuarto de Toris aquella noche para preguntarle en privado, cerrando la puerta. Éste se acababa de poner el pijama y suspiró al ver que no podía escapar de la mirada escrutadora de su hermana.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella?

- Natalia – Contestó rápidamente, pero Zita negó con la cabeza.

- Mientes, te conozco mejor que nadie. Cuando te gusta alguien, pero te gusta de verdad, tu aura es distinta, sonríes mucho y no paras de hablar de esa persona.

- ¿Mi aura es distinta? – Toris preguntó, incrédulo. Zita hizo mover su mano formando una extraña floritura en el aire, como si eso fuera a probar que tenía razón.

- Si, pero hoy estás más raro. Reprimes tu aura, quieres compartir lo que te pasa, pero te da miedo hacerlo. Dime, ¿Es una mujer casada? ¿Una compañera de trabajo? No merece la pena que lo ocultes, siempre has sido muy pasional con estas cosas y se te nota a la legua.

- No es nada de eso.

Toris bajó la cabeza, pues odiaba cuando parecía que no tenía secretos para su hermana pequeña.

- Dani tenía razón. Es un hombre.

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe, mostrando un rostro desencajando dándole así a Zita la respuesta que buscaba. Ella no se burló, solo se sentó en la cama, dando pequeños golpes justo a su lado para que Toris hiciera lo mismo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Éste obedeció, ella había ganado.

- Feliks.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos los dientes.

- Tendrías que verte ahora mismo. La forma en la que has pronunciado su nombre y esa sonrisa boba que se te ha quedado es lo que yo buscaba. ¿Y como es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

- No pienso responderte a eso.

- ¿Le has preguntado a qué dedica el tiempo libre?

- Zita… - Toris suspiró, viendo que no podía más que rendirse y contarle todo – No creo que él se haya enamorado de mi. Yo no creo que esté enamorado de él. A mi me tiene que gustar Natalia.

- ¿Natalia? – Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y se giró para poder mirarle directamente a la cara.

- Natalia es una chica que conozco. Es hermosa, pero no parece que quiera saber algo de mí. Siempre está esperando a alguien en la calle, no sé si es su padre o su novio o quien, pero parece que es muy importante para ella. Y luego… he estado muy solo todo este tiempo y Feliks es el único amigo que tengo en Vilna. Vale que nuestros comienzos no fueron muy buenos, él es muy tímido.

Zita arqueó las cejas para animarle a que continuara. Toris no parecía necesitar mucho empuje, pues siguió hablando sin parar, pues necesitaba sacarse todo aquello del pecho.

- Tienes que conocerle, es demasiado tímido, habla lituano de una manera rarísima, él es polaco. Y buen estudiante, aunque parezca que no lo sea, pues es algo infantil. Pero tiene muy buen gusto, él me ayudó a elegir vuestros regalos de navidad, ¿y sabes? su voz es más profunda que la mía, pero agradable, sus manos suaves, se las debe cuidar mucho. Cada vez sonríe más y cuando lo hace se le ilumina la cara y...

- Te parece muy guapo.

- Lo es, a su manera. Sus ojos son preciosos y su pelo parece suave y cuando habla no puedo parar de escucharle, todo lo que dice me interesa. Quiero saber más de él.

- Feliks es un chico.

- No me gustan los hombres – Concluyó Toris. Miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos, viendo que seguía sonriendo.

- No te gustan los hombres, te gusta Feliks.

- Feliks es un hombre.

- Tenía que haber traído una grabadora, hermanito. Natalia será guapa, pero se te cae la baba a chorros cuando hablas de Feliks. No te preocupes si al final sales del armario, papá te seguirá queriendo aunque seas marica. Quizás lo que no te perdone es que sea polaco.

Toris miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. Zita, en cambio, se levantó y salió de su cuarto sin decir siquiera "buenas noches".

No quería admitirlo, pero al final no le iba a quedar más remedio.

**oOo**

Era el día anterior a Nochebuena, pero en casa de Toris todos ayudaban a cocinar desde tan pronto. El pobre chico tuvo que ponerse el delantal nada mas levantarse para ayudar con el budín de arándanos mientras su madre y sus tías hablaban como cotorras en el salón.

- Por lo menos hicieron algo ayer mientras estaba recogiéndote en la estación. En serio ¿Tanto cuesta hablar y cocinar a la vez? O cotillear, porque lo único que hacen es poner a parir al barrio entero.

También era normal que el padre de Toris no parara de quejarse. Aún así se notaba que le gustaban mucho las fiestas, aunque intentara que no pareciese así. Kestas se despidió para ir a recoger a su mujer al trabajo (el niño hizo unas pedorretas adorables para despedirse) y cuando esto pasó, su madre se dignó a pasar por la cocina para ayudar a recoger.

- Me gusta que en esta casa los que cocinen sean los hombres.- Sonreía la mujer con la fregona en la mano. Toris se aguantó la risa al ver como su padre golpeaba con furia la masa para hacer dievo pyragai.

La cena fue ligera (teniendo en cuenta lo que iban a comer al día siguiente por la noche, debía serlo) y cuando Toris fue a dormir a su antiguo cuarto (ahora ocupado por los libros de su madre) no pudo mas que suspirar y tirarse encima de la cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso si que lo había echado de menos.

**oOo**

Lo que no echaba de menos era que le despertaran a gritos.

- Vengo yo poque azí no te vaz a enfadá.- La mirada curiosa de Danguole fue lo primero que vio esa mañana. Se desperezó y levantó con dificultad vistiéndose con la ropa más vieja que tenía. La mañana iba a ser larga.

- ¡Toris! ¡No tenemos todo el día, hay que limpiar esto ya!

Esa era la dulce voz de su hermana mayor, que en cuanto le vio aparecer por el salón le entregó un paño y un bote de limpia cristales. Las horas de la mañana pasaron enseguida mientras todos limpiaban la casa a conciencia. Danguole y Kristina cambiaron las sábanas de todas las camas mientras los demás pasaban la aspiradora o la mopa por todos los rincones.

- Lo único bueno de la Navidad en este país es que una vez al año esta casa no parece una pocilga.- Se podía oír al padre de Toris que le había tocado limpiar los baños.

La tarde de ese día no estaba hecha para descansar ya que había que seguir preparando platos, acondicionar el comedor para todo el mundo que iba a asistir, vestirse decentemente (y pelearse por usar el baño también) y buscar a la abuela para traerla esa noche. Como todos los años tuvieron que llamar a un vecino para que les dejara el heno para la mesa (Danguole había hecho una figurita del Niño Jesús con plastelina para ponerla encima, que mas que un bebé parecía el hijo bastardo de un gremlin y Predator, como bien señaló Zita) y ya al final, todos pudieron disfrutar de los doce platos que con tanto entusiasmo (o ninguno en el caso del padre) habían ayudado a preparar.

Como era tradición, no habían usado carne en la cena, pero todo era tan contundente que al final se sentían como si hubieran comido solo a base de chuletones. Todos se pusieron al tanto de la vida de todos, desde los cambios de pañales del más pequeño hasta el cambio de pañales de la abuela, que alegre bromeaba que así se sentía joven como un bebé a pesar de los achaques. Hacía tiempo que Toris no estaba en familia y sentía que necesitaba esto como el comer. Era cierto que ser independiente tenía sus grandes recompensas, pero momentos como ese eran los que merecía la pena vivir.

A lo mejor le hacía bien buscar un trabajo y un apartamento en Kaunas y dejar de vivir en Vilna, dejar a la chica enfadada y a Feliks atrás y volver a una vida aburrida, pero cerca de su familia.

Se quedó pensativo mientras tomaba el café con los demás adultos después de abrir los regalos, cuando la pequeña llegó con su teléfono en la mano y un gorro de colores brillantes en la cabeza además del unicornio verde que intentaba acunar con demasiada energía.

- Toriz, alguien te ha llamado y ha colgado cuando he conteztado- Comentó dejándole el aparato frente a el, encima de la mesa -. Tienez amigoz muy daditoz.

Dejó de fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que con "daditoz" quería decir "raritos" y al mirar la lista de llamadas entrantes el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- ¡Feliks!

- Que nombe tan dado ¿Tu amigo ez pepotente?

Al otro lado del salón, Zita le miraba con una sonrisa picarona en la cara. Pero no iba a llamar, quería más intimidad y lo que menos necesitaba era que su hermana se pusiera a su lado para reírse de él.

**oOo**

Casi no pudo concentrarse durante el resto de la velada, menos cuando se despidió de los demás y se fue a dormir. Cuando su hermana le dio el teléfono le daba miedo marcar y a las cuatro de la madrugada ya era demasiado tarde como para llamar. Con el aparato en la almohada, mirándolo fijamente, no podía parar de pensar y pensar. El estómago se le había encogido de tal forma que no le dejaba pegar ojo, lleno de nervios.

- Feliks, llama de nuevo si estás despierto.

Algo imposible, pero ya que no iba a dormir esperaba que un milagro ocurriese. Un milagro navideño. A lo mejor el tendría que provocarlo al día siguiente porque al final no durmió en toda la noche, como bien se lo hizo notar su madre durante el desayuno esa mañana, sin parar de adecentarle el pelo (algo ya imposible, heredado de ella, esa maraña castaña era imposible de domar)

- Hoy hay sobras de ayer, así que no desayunéis fuerte ahora, que luego tenéis que dejar la nevera vacía.

Su madre siempre era muy práctica y se alegró mucho cuando Toris casi no desayunó aunque eso era mas causado por la ansiedad que tenía que por ser obediente. El reloj pasaba lentamente, a veces le daba la sensación que el minutero iba hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante. Cuando dieron las doce del mediodía consideró que era una hora adecuada para llamar a Feliks.

En Polonia serían las 11 de la mañana en ese momento.

Corrió a su cuarto para que nadie le molestara y una vez cerró la puerta con el pestillo se sintió seguro como para marcar.

Esperó un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

Al cuarto tono Toris se sintió algo decepcionado. Pero no se echaría atrás.

Quinto tono.

Sexto tono.

Al séptimo tono Feliks descolgó con un alegre "Feliz Navidad".

- ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también! - Respondió Toris al notar que parecía que el tono de voz Feliks era normal.

- Tío, siento mucho no haberte llamado antes y tal, pero es que estaba super ocupado. Espero que no te hayas enfadado y eso - Ahí parecía dudoso, su voz bajó un poco, avergonzado. Toris no le dio importancia.

- No pasa nada, sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien.

- ¿Yo? Perfectamente, o sea, lo bien que se puede estar comiendo cocina casera y eso - Seguro que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja -. Por cierto, ¿tienes una hermana pequeña?

- Si, me dijo que la colgaste.

- Lo siento, pero no se, me daba vergüenza, no la conocía y eso, que pensaba que tu ibas a ser el que iba a responder ¿sabes?

Era sincero cuando lo contaba, Toris estaba seguro, él había sufrido de primera mano la timidez de ese chico.

- No te preocupes, no se lo ha tomado a mal - Aunque Toris se guardó el adjetivo de "prepotente" que ella usó imitando a su padre -. Es una niña muy buena.

Escuchó un ruido de fondo y a Feliks hablando con alguien en polaco. Casi no podía distinguir nada, parecía una conversación demasiado coloquial.

- Lo siento, era mi prima que ha venido a comer y tal. O sea, aún me queda por celebrar aquí.

- No te preocupes, mejor no te entretengo.

- ¡No cuelgues! O sea, no pasa nada ¿sabes? Queda tiempo para la hora de comer. Además es guay que podamos hablar y eso.

Toris se sentó en su cama al sentir las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Feliks parecía estar tomando una iniciativa que nunca antes había visto en él.

- Oye Toris.

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Sigue en pie el plan para Fin de Año?

La voz de Feliks se convirtió en un susurro. Toris sintió unas cosquillas que pasaron de su estómago a su pecho pues podía imaginarse la escena que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la línea, idéntica a cuando vio a Feliks la segunda vez en la cafetería; con la cabeza agachada, color en las mejillas, media sonrisa en sus labios.

- Claro que sigue en pie – Contestó sin pensar en las dudas que había tenido anteriormente.

- Entonces es súper.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que es una lástima que dos personas tan molonas como nosotras pasen esa fiesta solos y tal.

- ¿De verdad quieres pasar el fin de año conmigo?

- ¡Totalmente!

Toris dejo pasar el aire de sus pulmones a su garganta y habló y habló sin saber muy bien que estaba diciendo realmente, preso de los nervios. Cuando se despidió de Feliks se dio cuenta que había ofrecido su casa para esa noche, que los dos iban a aportar comida y bebida y Feliks le aseguró que iban a hacer algo distinto que el resto de lituanos para variar la tradición.

Se recostó en la cama mirando al techo y esa sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara empezó a desvanecerse cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

No iba a poder ser capaz de contenerse esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Siento el retraso con las actualizaciones tanto de este fic como de "Tres veces", este último necesita muchísimas revisiones y creo que no voy a terminar nunca (pero lo haré, a Atobe pongo por testigo, de hecho ya está completamente escrito)

Para este capítulo de Invierno en Vilna he reescrito una escena para hacerla algo más realista y he añadido otra. No voy a abandonarlo, de hecho es difícil que deje algo a medias.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los segumientos y los comentarios, además gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de ser una re-escritura.

* * *

><p>Toris tenía que regresar a Vilna el veintiséis, muy a pesar de su familia, que estaban encantados de tenerle en casa después de tanto tiempo sin verle.<p>

– Se va el único del clan con la cabeza en su sitio. Voy a tararearte un réquiem – Le dijo su padre, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. E hizo precisamente eso; cada vez que se cruzaba con Toris por el pasillo le tarareaba el Réquiem de Mozart con la peor voz posible, poniendo al chico los pelos de punta y no para bien precisamente, teniendo en cuenta que debía realizar un viaje de vuelta a casa. Aunque cien kilómetros no eran tantos, era un desplazamiento por carretera al fin y al cabo en terrenos resbaladizos por culpa de la nieve que estaba cayendo esos días.

La madre tuvo que volver hacer callar a su padre en la despedida, cuando entregaron a Toris las llaves de su coche nuevo aunque no era tan flamante como se lo esperaba. Era el antiguo coche de la familia que habían decidido darle entre todos, un Volga de color verde que si funcionaba era de milagro. Su padre siempre había estado orgulloso de poseerlo a pesar de ser de la época soviética, pues tener algo tan caro en aquellos tiempos era un logro difícil de conseguir. Por lo menos era grande y espacioso, ideal para una familia numerosa, pero llegado cierto punto era mejor dar paso a otro cacharro más nuevo y por lo tanto fiable y con menos parches en la carrocería.

Toris pensó seriamente si no le querían matar dándole esa tartana como regalo de navidad.

– Es para que vengas a vernos más. Kaunas está relativamente cerca de Vilna, así que no te va a costar nada hacerlo –sonrió Zita –. Estos te quieren tener bien amarrado.

– Sólo te echamos de menos, hijo – Le aseguró su madre –. Siempre pareces tan cansado por teléfono, que pensamos que esto te iba a animar. Además podrías venir en Fin de Año a pasarlo con nosotros.

– Lo siento, tengo planes con amigos – Dijo Toris simplemente sin querer entrar en detalles – Además esa fiesta no la pasamos todos juntos como hacemos las navidades.

– Pero somos tu familia igualmente, ¡y cien kilómetros no son nada!

El padre zanjó el tema adelantándose al resto y poniendo una mano firme en el hombro de su hijo para demostrarle que él no era como los demás, aunque Toris sabía a ciencia cierta a que quería tenerle cerca casi tanto como los demás.

– Deja que el crío tenga vida social, mujer. Además nosotros vamos a ir a casa de tu hermana a celebrarlo, así que mejor para ella, un cubierto menos.

Después de varios minutos de despedidas, abrazos e intentar que sus padres dejaran de discutir por la cena de Fin de Año, Toris pudo subirse al fin al coche. Se había sacado el carnet en cuanto pudo pero solo podía conducir de vez en cuando al no tener coche propio y desde que se fue de Kaunas no había podido hacerlo. Miró por la ventanilla a toda su familia que se despedían agitando pañuelos y haciendo los coros del Réquiem que su padre seguía tarareando, hasta que la madre le dio un golpe en las costillas para callarle.

Riéndose con ganas, puso el coche en marcha y se alejó de su casa en Kaunas en dirección a Vilna.

Estas fiestas le habían hecho recordar lo mucho que quería a su familia y decidió que si las cosas no iban mejor en Vilna, podía regresar con ellos. Siempre es mejor cuando puedes tener a alguien al lado, sobre todo si es de la familia porque siempre serán el mejor apoyo. Aunque su vida en la capital había mejorado considerablemente desde el incidente de la cafetería, o sobre todo la hizo interesante, que era lo que necesitaba, los lazos familiares siempre tiran más. No es que odiara estar en Vilna, de hecho adoraba poder valerse por si mismo, pero no podía evitar sentirse solo y ese tipo de soledad no se arreglaba con una llamada de teléfono o una hora de chat en internet. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado físicamente. Alguien que le diera un abrazo o que saliera con él a tomar algo en su tiempo libre.

Necesitaba socializar más.

Aún así tenía que vivir el momento hasta que tomara una decisión definitiva y ahora mismo lo que le hacía mas ilusión era tener un coche con el que iba a recoger a Feliks para llevarlo a su casa en Fin de Año, un día que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a pasar, aunque posiblemente fuera cenando pizza y viendo películas, y curiosamente eso le apetecía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Unos días antes había decidido acabar de comerse la cabeza con Feliks de esa manera y centrarse en otras cosas y el día anterior tiró todos sus planes por el retrete en cuanto le volvió a escuchar por teléfono. Recordaba cada detalle de su cara, sus ojos grandes y verdes, su pelo tan lacio que parecía muy suave, sus manos jugando con el bolígrafo, nervioso, o abrazando aquel peluche de color rosa. Había hablado con el durante horas y horas y cada vez le conocía mejor, sobre todo sobre su vida en la facultad. Le gustaría saber más de él que solo detalles académicos. Quería ser su amigo, pero algo dentro de él, un pequeño demonio instalado en su cabeza, hacía que sólo pensara en Feliks en cuanto había la más mínima ocasión que se lo recordase y dada su experiencia con la gente, eso no era normal.

No en un amigo. Y a pesar que sabía que Feliks le gustaba, no quería reconocerlo abiertamente.

Ya llegando cerca de su calle en Vilna decidió tomarse aquello en serio, quedarse sólo con una postura y seguirla en lugar de estar siempre temeroso en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia ese chico, que era algo que no le iba a hacer bien. Lo ideal sería tener una vida más simple, con una novia bonita y un amigo normal de los que se rascan la entrepierna y se tiran eructos.

Se encontró con Natalia, que estaba caminando por un cruce, era casi imposible no reconocerla con su pelo plateado y el abrigo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había dado por ser tan similar al de Feliks. Toris intentó llamar su atención con el claxon sin conseguirlo, y al final tuvo que aparcar precariamente al lado del paso de peatones para correr a su lado antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo.

Por suerte para el, ella no parecía tener prisa. Aún había luz en la calle y aquel cruce no era el mismo que estaba delante de la cafetería, así que no estaba yendo a buscar a nadie aún, como estaba acostumbrado a verla. Toris se encaminó con paso firme hacia la muchacha.

Cuando él se dirigió a Natalia, ésta puso cara de asco.

– ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vilna no es lo suficientemente grande que te tengo que ver en todas partes?

¿Tenía que ser siempre tan desagradable? Él estaba seguro que ella no era así, sino una muchacha que usaba aquellas palabras como defensa. Nadie podía ser tan brusco de manera tan gratuíta.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

– Si no me quieres ver, podrías por lo menos decírmelo.

Ella soltó un bufido de desesperación.

– Creo que más claro no te lo puedo dejar.

– No parece que sea tan terrible que tomes un café conmigo. Me pareces una persona interesante, eso es todo, tampoco voy a robarte mucho tiempo.

Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

– ¿Me prometes que me dejarás en paz?

– ¡Totalmente!

– ¿Eres imbécil o qué? Habla normal, que pareces tonto del culo.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera mandado a esa chica a dónde Cristo perdió la sandalia, pero la curiosidad de Toris iba mucho más allá, aunque pareciera que llegara a rozar el masoquismo.

– Lo siento – Esa frase la usaba mucho Feliks y a Toris no le parecía que éste fuera tonto del culo –. ¿Te parece bien mañana en la cafetería donde nos vimos por primera vez?

– ¿A las 5? Así puedo recoger a Ivan a la salida de su trabajo.

El nombre era Iván, la persona que Natalia esperaba religiosamente todas las tardes cuando Toris estaba sentado en la cafetería. No le dijo nada a la chica sobre aquel comentario, que hacía que Toris quedara como la nada en comparación con aquel hombre. Eso no podía salir bien, pero Toris quería intentarlo y saber algo más de ella.

Ver si su pequeña obsesión con Feliks era simplemente algo pasajero o no.

Natalia no se despidió. Cuando consideró que ya habían zanjado todo se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando al pobre chico plantado en mitad de la calle.

Empezó a nevar. Toris se sentía solo e inseguro y esa sensación se esfumó en cuanto llegó a casa y Feliks le llamó por teléfono, como siempre.

No le contó nada de su cita y de pronto, se sintió culpable.

**oOo**

No sabía como prepararse para eso. Estuvo mirando varios trajes en el armario sin decidiese por uno en concreto. O eran negros o grises. El negro le quedaba bien, pero no quería parecer que iba de funeral.

De pronto, un miedo irracional le susurró que un traje quizás era demasiado formal, pero estar presentable era lo único que quería. Causar una buena impresión era lo más importante, pues así tendría más citas con ella. Natalia siempre parecía demasiado ocupada y tendría que entrarle primero por los ojos y parecer atractivo, algo que no conseguiría con unos vaqueros y un jersey.

Se negaba a pensar que con Feliks eso no pasaba y todo resultaba cada vez más sencillo y natural a pesar de aquellos primeros días tan inseguros.

Tiró la camisa encima de la cama para buscar otra blanca, mucho más elegante. Esto no tendría que ser tan complicado. Las cosas tan sencillas nunca deberían convertirse en algo tan difícil de hacer. Pero ella parecía quererlo todo perfecto y Toris estaba en la obligación de dárselo. Si supiera como era Ivan, lo mejor hubiera sido intentar parecerse a él.

Una vez salio a la calle no podía elegir flores sin echarse a temblar. La señora del puesto, bien abrigada bajo kilos de ropa, le ofreció unas preciosas y elegantes rosas blancas. Toris le hizo caso, le recordaban mucho a Natalia.

Ella, por su parte, no parecía muy entusiasmada. Cuando Toris llegó diez minutos antes de lo acordado, ella ya estaba fuera, apoyada en la cristalera. Una vez dentro se quitó con hastío las ropas de abrigo, dejando ver una figura elegante y delgada, una percha bonita para su vestido blanco de lana. La forma de sentarse no fue refinada, pues se dejó caer en la silla, con cara larga.

– Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

Toris tragó saliva.

La señora Egle llegó a su lado sonriente con la carta en las manos, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió al ver el rictus de asco de Natalia. Les dejó los cuadernos encima de la mesa y se marchó a la barra casi corriendo.

– Pide lo que quieras, yo te invito.

Sin decir ni media palabra, Natalia señaló un té de rosas. Toris volvió a llamar a la señora Egle y le dijo que además del té, quería su café y la porción de tarta de zanahoria que acostumbraba a comer.

– Bueno, ahora no sé, me gustaría saber cosas de ti – Toris intentó romper el ambiente gélido que se había formado entre los dos –. Desde que te vi en la calle me pareciste interesante, por eso…

– Para ya.

Esta vez fue la camarera quien se acercó con la bandeja del pedido y les dejó todo preparado, ignorando de una manera muy profesional las palabras secas que Natalia acababa de pronunciar.

– Lo siento – Toris se disculpó, ella frunció el ceño, mas aún.

– No necesito a otro que me pague las salidas. Esto es ridículo y estúpido y solo te vas a hacer daño. ¿Para qué quieres quedar conmigo? Nunca vas a conseguir nada de mí. No me gustas.

– ¿No puedo intentar conocerte? – Él intentaba no sentirse dolido, pero eso era un poco difícil viendo como se estaba desarrollando la situación gracias a las palabras de la chica.

– No. Es un error, porque querrás de mi muchas más cosas de las que quiero darte. Y por mi parte también sería una equivocación si quisiera salir contigo cuando me gusta otra persona.

– Te equivocas, yo no quiero nada de ti, nada que no me quieras dar – Toris sonaba sincero, pero Natalia sacudía levemente la cabeza, negando sus palabras –. Si no me crees, deja que te lo demuestre.

– Ya me ha pasado muchas veces. Decís que no es así, luego reclamáis una compensación por todas las tardes que habéis pasado conmigo y todas las bebidas a las que me habéis invitado. No quiero otro perro faldero en mi vida, gracias.

Ella no tocó su té, no miró el ramo de rosas blancas que Toris le había regalado. Tantas veces le había pasado aquello que no podía tomárselo de otra forma más que como una ofensa.

– Lo siento mucho.

– No te disculpes de nuevo, me pones mala. Busca a una chica a la que quieras de verdad, imbécil. Tu a mi ni me conoces lo suficiente. Ni quiero que lo hagas.

Se levantó de la silla, poniéndose el abrigo y la bufanda, saliendo aún con el gorro en la mano. Toris aún ni le había dado un tiento a la tarta de zanahoria, aún lívido por lo que acababa de pasar.

La señora Egle se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, tomando un sorbo de té. El levantó la cabeza y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque por dentro estuviera tan decepcionado como estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar.

– Las rosas quedarán bien en un jarrón ¿no cree? – Era el único comentario coherente que se le ocurría en el momento. Eran tan hermosas que no quería tirarlas. La dueña del local asintió con la cabeza.

-– Creo que tienes razón. Y ella también la tiene. Haz caso a lo que te ha dicho, una chica con ese carácter no puede hacer feliz a alguien como tu.

– ¿Y quién me puede hacer feliz?

La mujer suspiró y sonrió un poco.

– Si me dieran una lita por cada vez que pudiera dar esa contestación, podría comprar un mobiliario nuevo para la cafetería. Solo tú puedes saberlo, Toris, si conoces a alguien que sea digno de ti.

Agitó la cucharilla levemente y se levantó para volver al trabajo, dejando a Toris inmerso en sus pensamientos.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya estoy llegando a la recta final con este fanfiction y será dónde más se noten los cambios con la primera versión.

Espero que os esté gustando y muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews, que me habeis dejado.¡Siempre son bienvenidos!

* * *

><p>Feliks no era una persona fácil, aunque mucho menos lo era Natalia. Guiarse por el aspecto de alguien no era algo que hiciera normalmente, y Toris tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que esta vez si que se había dejado llevar. Era muy fácil con una muchacha tan bonita y con una apariencia así de dulce y delicada.<p>

Apariencia, era esa la palabra. Porque aparentar, aparentaba demasiado.

Feliks iba más allá de aquello.

Pensar en esas cosas nunca le hacía ningún bien, y menos cuando tenía que hacer la compra para el día siguiente. Toris vagaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del supermercado, pensando que hacer de cena para su amigo. A pesar de las similitudes entre muchos platos polacos y lituanos, quería evitar hacer más de lo mismo y que al final todo resultara aburrido.

Toris no es que fuera el colmo de la alegría, muchas veces cavilaba sobre su escaso éxito con la gente y la posible relación que tenía con ser un soso. Quizás el famoso Ivan fuera un gran conversador y a lo mejor Feliks prefería a ese compañero italiano del que hablaba con quien compartía cuarto. Todo el mundo sabe cómo son quienes viven cerca del mediterráneo y no era algo con lo que se pudiera competir.

Dejó un bote grande de pepinillos en el carrito y se preguntó si aquello sería buena idea o no. Tampoco sabía que era lo que Feliks tenía planeado. Su parte del trato podía o no coincidir con lo que Toris estaba planeando, si es que por fin le venía alguna idea clara a la mente.

También compró leche y café. Al día siguiente tendrían que desayunar algo, pensaba él.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente Toris se levantó pronto para empezar a cocinar y maldijo el día que se dejó aconsejar por una de las chicas que trabajaban en el supermercado. La muchacha entendió que iba a pasar la velada con su novia y él estaba demasiado avergonzado como para corregirla. Entre todas las cosas que compró y que seguro no le iban a servir de nada era una tarrina de fresas cuyo precio era inversamente proporcional a su pequeño tamaño, un postre de tiramisú que posiblemente pudiera aprovechar aunque no fuera demasiado típico del país, velas aromatizadas y una caja de preservativos de doce unidades, como si los fuera a usar antes de caducar. Por lo menos el resto de la compra podía aprovecharla sin ningún problema.

Llegó el momento de arreglarse después de comer algo ligero y de dejar la cocina más o menos controlada.

El espejo no le mentía cuando se miraba en él; estaba horrible. No sólo porque su pelo siguiera siendo una maraña de nudos por mucho que intentara peinarse y echarse crema suavizante, o porque no encontraba ropa que le pareciera decente ya que sus trajes eran demasiado serios y tristes. A parte de eso sólo tenía en el armario camisas, jerséis y pantalones vaqueros. Después de un tiempo mirando todas las prendas sin conseguir elegir algo que le pareciera decente, llegó a la conclusión de que pensar en eso era una tontería porque no iba a pasar nada entre Feliks y él. Se embutió en un jersey negro de cuello alto y unos vaqueros cómodos y volvió a revisar su casa, que había limpiado a conciencia y también había cambiado las sábanas de su cama, como dicta la tradición. Estaba orgulloso del olor que salía de la cocina porque despertaba el apetito, no le gustaba especialmente limpiar y cocinar, pero odiaba el desorden con todas sus fuerzas y más cuando recibía visitas.

Se puso el abrigo, un gorro y la bufanda y bajó las escaleras para meterse en su coche, que si no fuera por el anticongelante no hubiera podido ponerlo en marcha. Había buscado ya la dirección de la residencia de Feliks en Google Maps y le iba a ser fácil encontrarla aunque estaba mas alejada de lo que creía, al otro lado del río y rodeado de zonas verdes, como casi toda la ciudad. Tardó bastante más de lo que pensó, pero pudo llegar a tiempo.

La calle y el mismo edificio de la residencia estaba decorada de rojo y verde y los pocos estudiantes que quedaban dentro andaban bebiendo y celebrando antes de tiempo. Pudo entrar sin problemas pero a cambio le tiraron confeti, una chica intentó bailar con él aunque Toris se zafó bastante bien, pidiendo disculpas ante todo, y en cuanto subió al segundo piso preguntó a otra chica de pelo largo y coletas por Feliks.

– ¿El polaco? la tercera puerta a la derecha – Señaló hablando en un inglés perfecto. Toris golpeó la puerta tres veces y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos...

Por un chico que nunca antes había visto, aunque creía saber quien era gracias a las horas que había pasado hablando con Feliks por teléfono.

Primero se quedó sorprendido mientras el otro le agarraba y le metía en el cuarto a la fuerza.

– ¡Ve! ¡Tú debes ser Toris! – Le dio la mano con demasiado ánimo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hablando en inglés y tropezándose con cada palabra –. Soy Feliciano, el compañero de cuarto de Feliks.

– Si, soy Toris, encantado – Dijo tranquilamente, observando al otro con detenimiento.

– Espera que Feliks se ha ido al baño que está al final del pasillo, seguro que viene ahora. Mientras puedes ponerte cómodo, sentarte en una silla, o en mi cama... lo siento, no la tengo hecha.

Toris echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. El lugar era un típico cuarto de estudiantes como los que ya conocía aunque en Kaunas él regresaba a su casa después de las clases. Una de las camas estaba deshecha y la otra estaba en mejor estado, con el peluche del unicornio rosa colocado con cuidado encima de la almohada y un montón de ropa colorida a los pies.

Por lo demás, había ropa sin doblar encima de las sillas, calcetines y zapatillas dadas la vuelta por el suelo y un olor a fritura en el ambiente que tiraba de espaldas.

– ¿Quieres algo para comer? Ahora sólo tenemos snacks pero yo hago pasta muy rica, un día le diré a Feliks que te de un tupper – Feliciano le ofreció de un bote alargado con lo que parecían pedacitos pequeños de patatas fritas. Toris negó con la mano sonriendo un poco.

No echaba de menos esa época en absoluto, a Dios daba gracias de estar trabajando.

Feliciano se metió una patata en la boca y su expresión cambió por completo a medida que masticaba, como si estuviera pensando. Toris le miró fijamente, sorprendido por tanta seriedad repentina. El italiano puso una expresión parecida a la de un padre hablando con su hijo sobre un tema muy importante y que no debe dejar pasar. Esa cara era muy normal verla en el señor Lorinaitis y Toris la conocía demasiado bien.

– Feliks es un chico muy tímido y le cuesta abrirse a los demás. No quiero que le hagas daño – Y antes de que Toris pudiera responderle, añadió –. A veces parece que es un borde y que es distante pero es mentira, realmente es muy alegre y divertido, por eso quiero que tengas paciencia. El pobre está solo desde que llegó aquí y cuando me contó todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente le veo mas animado porque de verdad le...

– ¡Fel! ¿Con quien hablas? – Feliks entró en el cuarto llevando un albornoz rosa y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, pero se quedó paralizado al ver a Toris.

– ¡Ve! ¡Mira que tarde es! ¡Me tengo que ir!

– ¡Fel!

Feliciano se despidió agitando la mano y se fue corriendo, dando un portazo sin querer. Feliks tardó un momento en darse la vuelta y poner la mejor de sus sonrisas (temblando un poco, notó el otro chico).

– Bueno... lo siento, se me hizo tarde y tal, me queda vestirme y eso así que no te preocupes que no tardo, estaré enseguida – Parecía que se fijaba en la ropa de Toris. Éste tragó saliva porque seguro que no iba vestido adecuadamente, tal y como pensaba poco antes de salir de casa.

– Vale – Contestó Toris y se sentó en la cama de Feliciano.

– Eh... no puedo cambiarme aquí.

– No te preocupes, a mi no me da vergüenza.

– A mi si. O sea, prefiero tener mi intimidad y eso.

Y con esas el pobre Toris tuvo que esperar fuera un buen rato, inmerso en las palabras de Feliciano._"Que__no__le__hiciera__daño_**"** ¿Qué daño iba a hacerle? A lo mejor se notaba mucho las dudas que tenía con él, tanto que su amigo, porque de momento sólo era su amigo, que Toris supiera, tenía que dejar las cosas claras. Toris no quería dañar a Feliks bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero ahora tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad pero realmente fueron veinte minutos, Feliks salió del cuarto vestido, con el pelo perfectamente colocado y cargado con dos bolsas enormes. No se había puesto nada especial al igual que Toris, pero le quedaba bien; con unos pantalones de vestir, un jersey de pico y una camisa, parecía que hasta iban conjuntados y además olía muchísimo a champú, un olor dulce y limpio. Los dos bajaron a la calle corriendo evitando ser atacados por tiradores de confeti y se metieron en el coche lo más rápido que pudieron.

– ¡Eh! Tío, ¡tienes un Volga! – Exclamó sorprendido – Conseguir esto era súper difícil hace años y tal.

– Si, era el coche de la familia. Mi padre nunca dijo cómo lo consiguió, pero me da que no fue algo muy legal – Rió –. Me lo han dado porque se han comprado uno nuevo por Navidad y bueno, yo necesitaba algo así para moverme por la ciudad

– Aaaah. A mi los coches soviéticos estos me parecían muy feos y tal, pero tienen su encanto – Tenía frío, se acurrucó en el asiento y se tapó mas aún con el abrigo. Toris puso el coche en marcha para volver a su casa.

No hablaron durante todo el recorrido, Feliks se estaba quedando dormido a medida que la calefacción del coche iba templando el ambiente y el otro no quiso molestarle. A través del retrovisor podía ver el rostro sereno del muchacho, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y el gorro lleno de confeti de colores. Terminó poniendo toda su atención a la carretera, porque volvía a nevar de nuevo y no era plan de terminar con el coche varado en la calle.

Cada vez estaba más seguro que esta cena no iba a ser una buena idea si seguía viéndole de esa manera y más después de la conversación con Feliciano.

**oOo**

Llegaron al apartamento y cuando subieron Feliks bostezó y se estiró, mirando también a su alrededor. Toris había dejado la calefacción puesta y había un ambiente agradable, la casa estaba limpia y aún olía a comida recién hecha.

– Un anuncio navideño diría que esto tiene pinta de ser un hogar – Se rió, haciendo que las mejillas de Toris se pusieran coloradas, no sabía si de la temperatura, del cumplido o de que fuera Feliks quien hubiera dicho eso.

– No digas chorradas, estas cosas se hacen para Navidad y Fin de Año – Fue a quitarle el abrigo y de paso le sacudió confeti que aún tenía por los hombros y el pelo –. Te han dejado hecho un desastre – Comentó mientras intentaba quitar algunos papelitos que se habían enredado entre algunos mechones. Era más brillante de lo que parecía, muy suave y bien cuidado.

– Tu también estás hecho un asco – Feliks se puso un poco de puntillas y le empezó a quitar uno a uno los papelitos de confeti –. Me gusta tu pelo, es así como muy lindo.

Los litros de crema suavizante hicieron su trabajo al final. Toris contuvo la respiración al notar cómo el otro chico se acercaba un poco más, con cara de concentración. Le estaba poniendo nervioso tenerle tan cerca, los ojos verdes fijos en él, sonriendo. Su piel era muy pálida y tenía pecas por la zona de la nariz, pequeñas pero visibles a esa distancia.

Se separó antes de hacer una locura.

– Bueno, hay que encender las velas. Quiero decir, es tradición encender velas esta noche.

– Ah – Feliks parecía interesado, así que se acercó un poco más, como si la vela a parte de tener olor a rosas, fuera mágica de verdad.

– Si la sombra a la luz de las velas se ve clara, tendremos un buen año.

– Los lituanos os inventáis estas cosas estando borrachos ¿que no?

Toris terminó de encender las velas aromáticas, y comprobó con alegría que tanto la suya como la de Feliks se veían perfectamente. No creía en ciertas supersticiones, pero las navideñas siempre le daban respeto y algo le decía que no estaba de más cumplirlas y creérselas.

– Pues hay otra – Recogió tres platos hondos de una alacena y los puso boca abajo encima de la mesa con cuidado de no estropear el heno que ya había situado en el centro. Colocó una moneda, una llave y un anillo debajo de cada plato y empezó a moverlos –. Espera... ahora tienes que elegir uno.

Feliks miró los platos extrañado y señaló uno de ellos. Al levantarlo, apareció la llave.

– ¿Y eso?

– Quiere decir que este año tendrás casa nueva.

– Eso no hace falta que me lo diga un plato, o sea, se me acaba la beca en nada y tendré que volver a Polonia – Toris sintió una punzada en el pecho que intentó ignorar –. ¿Tu no haces esto? Espera, que le doy vueltas a los platitos y tal.

Feliks intentó mezclar los platos lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que el mantel siempre se arrugaba. Cuando termino, Toris señaló uno de lo platos y cuando lo levantaron apareció el anillo.

– ¿Y esto?

– Quiere decir que o me caso o seguiré enamorado.

– ¡Eh pillín! ¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada?

– Natalia – Lo dijo sin pensar y sin levantar la vista porque no quería ver la expresión de Feliks, si es que tenía alguna.

– Guay, seguro que es una chica estupenda.

"Realmente su mala leche es directamente proporcional a lo guapa que es", pensó. Por fin levantó la cabeza para ver cómo Feliks iba directo al horno, así que se quedó sin ver su reacción.

– Esto huele genial. Tío, me estás enseñando mas cosas de este país en este tiempo que todos los meses que llevo aquí estudiando ¿Sabes?

– Creo que es lo mínimo que hay que hacer cuando conoces a alguien de fuera – Calentó un poco el puré y la sopa y miró si el pescado que había metido en el horno estaba en su punto o se había pasado.

– Eres como Lituania, pero en humano. Deberías llamarte Lietuva-man, o sea, eres mas útil que los puntos de información de turismo.

– ¡Me gusta mi nombre tal y como es! – Se sentía como con su familia discutiendo sobre su nombre y el polaco del registro civil, una historia que no iba a contar en ese momento por si Feliks la encontraba ofensiva. Lo último que quería era verle enfadado.

– Buah, pues entonces te llamaré Liet. Y si no te gusta me dará igual – Ladeó la cabeza con chulería, algo que Toris nunca le había visto hacer antes. Era algo tan natural en él que se alegró al ver que estaba empezando a conocer bien a Feliks.

– Creo que estás cogiendo mucha confianza – Le comentó –. Ahora dime que has traído para la cena, porque no voy a hacer todo el trabajo.

– Pues claro que voy a colaborar con algo y tal, a ver que te crees – Sacó algunas cosas de la bolsa –. Me traje todo esto de casa cuando pasé ahí las fiestas, estaba súper rico y creo que sigue estándolo, quiero decir, viene envasado.

Toris echó un vistazo para ver un paquete de Makowiec cuya posible fecha de caducidad fuera dentro de unos cuantos años. También había traído un paquete de paluszki y varios de turrones.

– Es todo dulce y palitos salados.

– ¿Y? – Dijo tan campante, poniendo todas esas calorías encima de la encimera –. Tú ya has hecho comida para un regimiento, o sea, vamos a terminar con empacho. Y esto que he traído en esta bolsa, ni mirarlo que es una sorpresa ¿sabes?

– Vale, pero luego no quiero quejas si terminamos con dolor de estómago por culpa de tanto azúcar.

Feliks le sacó la lengua, dejándole a cuadros. Se le veía tan relajado y distinto que si antes ya le causaba curiosidad, ahora estaba realmente cautivado por su personalidad. Ese era el Feliks que escuchaba por teléfono, pero el doble de hiperactivo y alegre.

¿Dónde estaba ese chico tímido de los primeros días?

Feliks andaba impaciente, así que Toris le dijo que se sentara y sacó la cena. Primero una sopa caliente, luego pescado al horno. Hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre las navidades en familia, los estudios y el trabajo. Pero Toris quería saber más.

– ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes novia? – Preguntó casualmente. Feliks paró de masticar por un momento, como pensando en que contestar.

– Nop – Dijo al final –. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque tú ya me preguntaste. Quid pro Quo que se dice.

- Nunca se me dio bien el latín, vamos, pero he visto El silencio de los corderos así que sé que significa eso. Pero vamos, que no, no tengo novia.

– ¿Y te gusta alguien? – Toris sabía que las preguntas eran demasiado directas, pero mejor así que andar dudando. Si no lo hacía de esta manera no sabría nunca nada de Feliks en ese sentido.

– Sip – Y miró al plato –. Nunca me lo había planteado ¿sabes? O sea, eso de que me gustara alguien y tal. Pero ocurrió – Echó una pequeña carcajada, algo forzada – Fue raro ¿Sabes? Porque no me gusta hacerme notar mucho y cuando deseé que me prestara atención, lo hizo. ¡Puf! ¡Como magia! ¡Fue total!

– ¿Y?

– Nada. Simplemente me prestó atención.- No aclaraba si era un el o una ella. Preguntar más era escarbar mucho en la vida del chico y se notaba que no quería dar más detalles –. Pero de todas formas da igual, volveré a Polonia dentro de poco.

Toris volvió a sentir esa punzada en el pecho y el otro levantó la vista, con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Toris.

– Si, que se nos va a hacer tarde para hacer una cosa, sí que recoge esto súper rápido que voy a prepararlo todo.

Toris hizo lo que le mandó, curioso por saber qué era lo que había planeado. Una vez terminó de limpiar la mesa, fregar los platos y colocarlo todo, se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho Feliks fue sacar algo de la nevera junto con los dulces. Había colocado además un reloj encima de la mesa, pequeño, cuadrado y viejo como el mismo Matusalén. Parecía que funcionaba con cuerda.

– Ven, que yo te explico – Toris se sentó en la mesa a su lado, mirando todo lo que había montado sin entender realmente –. Fel me ha contado que esto lo hacen en el sur de Italia y en España ¿sabes? O sea, esperan a que el reloj de las doce campanadas a media noche y por cada campanada toman una uva.

– ¿Vamos a comer doce uvas?

– Sip, ¿no es como totalmente genial?

– ¿Y si nos atragantamos?

– ¡Es divertido, no me seas aguafiestas! Espera, que aún queda un ratito para la media noche y eso – Parecía muy entusiasmado –. Liet me explica cosas de Lituania, yo le explico cosas de otros países y eso. Todo queda en una flamante y fabulosa multiculturalidad.

Toris no pudo reprimir la risa cuando Feliks lavó las uvas salpicándolo todo, y se las colocó delante, aún húmedas. Eran pequeñas así que no creía poder tener problemas para tragarlas.

– Ahora tienes que estar atento ¿eh? Me dijo Fel que le contó un erasmus español que en España dan algo que se llaman los cuartos y eso pero no me enteré bien, así que este reloj solo tiene las campanadas.

Feliks colocó bien el reloj y estuvieron atentos hasta que dio la primera campanada. Feliks se metió la primera uva en la boca y Toris hizo lo mismo un poco mas tarde, descolocado porque seguro que tenía que estar ridículo haciendo esto. No había tragado la primera cuando se tuvo que meter la segunda en la boca y una vez tragó las dos a la vez, sonó la tercera campanada. Además las uvas aún tenían pipos por dentro, que al morderlos le daba un sabor mas amargo. Con la sexta una ya tenía acumuladas dos en la boca, que pudo tragar antes de la séptima. Feliks se estaba riendo a su lado, Toris se estaba contagiando poco a poco, y para la número doce tenía la cara colorada como un tomate, los carrillos hinchados y unas ganas de carcajearse que no podía con ellas. ¿En serio los españoles hacían estas cosas? Cuando se dio la vuelta, limpiándose el zumo de la uva con el dorso de la mano, Feliks le dio un abrazo fuerte que sin duda no se esperaba.

– Feliz Año Nuevo – Le susurró al oído. Los sentidos de Toris se nublaron y abrazándole se concentró en el olor a champú de su pelo, en que realmente no estaba tan delgado como aparentaba a simple vista o el calorcito que emanaba su cuerpo.

– Liet tío, puedes separarte ya – Pero él no lo hacía, así que Toris tampoco iba a dar el primer paso –. Je, para ser hetero eres así como un poco rarito ¿sabes?

– Y tú para ser hetero también tienes un acento bastante rarito, "como totalmente"

– Eh, que mi lituano es súper, a ver que pasa. Y ahora suéltame – Pero se estaba riendo mientras hablaba, así que no le molestaba como intentaba aparentar –. ¿Sabes que?

– Dime.

Feliks se lo debió pensar mejor porque al final solo escondió la cabeza musitando un leve "nada". Toris tenía la sensación de que debía hacer algo en ese momento y no perder la oportunidad.

Los labios de Feliks estaban húmedos y pegajosos por el zumo de uva. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la confusión estaba bien escrita en ellos con letras mayúsculas.

Su boca sabía a gloria.

– ¿Y Natalia?

Toris no le dejó seguir, besándole con ansias. No podía decir ese nombre, ese momento era suyo y de Feliks, ella no tenía nada que ver.


	8. Chapter 8

He tardado un poquito más en terminar este capítulo, pero voy avanzando. A partir de aquí, lo que antes se concentraba en unos pocos párrafos, ahora va a extenderse por capítulos. Y aún me estoy pensando cambiar el final.

Como siempre muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews.

* * *

><p>La luz de la mañana entraba tímida por la ventana del salón, despertando a Toris que aún yacía encima del sofá, tapado con una manta gruesa, tan cerca del borde que parecía que fuera a caer de un momento a otro. Estaba descamisado y a pesar de la calefacción que estaba puesta desde el día anterior, sus músculos se encontraban agarrotados y fríos.<p>

Volvió a taparse y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Feliks.

No estaba con él.

El sofá era amplio y en cierto modo cómodo, pero no tanto como una cama de matrimonio. Los dos habían pasado la noche juntos sin ningún problema, o eso creía Toris porque aunque no hubo sexo, terminaron abrazados compartiendo caricias y besos. Toris no dejó de susurrarle palabras dulces al oído y a pesar de que Feliks no decía nada, no dejaba de abrazarle, con la cabeza escondida en su cuello.

Toris estaba al fin contento consigo mismo. Al fin había tragado con su orgullo y estaba pletórico por haber sido sincero con sus sentimientos. No me apetecía levantarse, quería ver si Feliks regresaba al sofá para tumbarse de nuevo y así poder abrazarle. La espalda estaba dolorida por haber dormido de una manera incómoda, pero no le importaba; estar con Feliks y sentir su cuerpo al lado era suficiente recompensa a una mañana sufrida.

Olía a café recién hecho y a pan tostado. Toris se acurrucó expectante y deseoso de otra sesión de mimos, con el sueño regresando de nuevo a él.

Se despertó una hora más tarde, cuando el olor del café ya había desaparecido y las tostadas ya estaban frías. Feliks aún no había regresado al sofá.

Se levantó al fin, mirando por todas partes, sin encontrarlo. No estaba en la ducha y el resto de la casa no era muy grande tampoco a no ser que se escondiera debajo de la cama. A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, eso no le impidió mirar, solo por si las moscas.

Tampoco se encontraba ahí. Se sintió idiota solo por haber hecho una tontería tan grande.

Otra opción era que hubiera ido a comprar algo, pero después de tanto tiempo ausente le parecía lo menos probable. Volvió a calentarse el café y se comió la tostada con un poco de mantequilla y mermelada. No era posible que le dejara plantado ese día, después de lo que había pasado.

Tres horas más tarde, le llamó por teléfono. Solo escuchaba dos tonos antes de recibir la señal de comunicando, lo que quería decir que Feliks le estaba colgando la llamada. No quería hablar con él.

Después de otra hora más, Toris seguía pensando en el motivo de ese desprecio. No había hecho nada malo, o por lo menos, nada malo conscientemente. Feliks le correspondió a sus caricias y besos. No le forzó a nada.

Cada vez estaba menos seguro de que aquello fuera así.

Su madre llamó para desearle un feliz año y él intentó parecer alegre, pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal, haciendo uso de ese tercer sentido materno que cualquier hijo temería, Toris mucho más en aquellos momentos. Cuando Zita se puso al aparato pudo descifrar sin problemas la causa de la voz ahogada de su hermano mayor. No podía ser lo suficientemente clara con el resto de la familia detrás suyo esperando turno para coger el teléfono, así que su consejo fue simple, dicho en voz baja aprovechando un momento de guardia baja entre su madre y su padre.

– Intenta localizarle como puedas, en algún momento tendrá que hacerte caso.

Y eso fue lo que siguió haciendo Toris hasta que se fue a dormir, sin tener éxito.

**oOo**

Eran las cinco de la tarde del día dos de Enero y Toris había pasado de la preocupación a la desesperación absoluta. Su mente empezó a divagar, pensando una y otra vez en la noche anterior. Feliks no parecía a disgusto, aunque si un poco inseguro al principio. Posiblemente esa inseguridad había pasado factura al día siguiente, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Necesitaba ir a la residencia a hablar con él. No esperó a ducharse, pero si se puso algo de ropa decente y salió del apartamento para entrar corriendo en el coche, intentando evitar así el frío helador de la tarde pues ya era noche cerrada. Le costó arrancar el vehículo que estaba tan entumecido como él, y salió escopetado hacia el norte de la ciudad.

No había ni un alma por las calles, la gente posiblemente estuviera en casa disfrutando de una bonita tarde en familia, calentitos en el salón tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, algo que Toris hubiera deseado hacer con Feliks pero que ahora le parecía imposible de cumplir. Cuando llegó a la residencia después de un rato largo conduciendo solo había un par de luces encendidas, otra señal de la poca actividad que se podía notar en la zona.

Llamó al telefonillo y le abrió un chico muy bajito que hablaba letón. Se hicieron entender bastante bien, y le dejó pasar para ir a la habitación de Feliks, contándole de paso que muchos estudiantes ya habían regresado a sus casas para pasar las navidades y la mayoría ya no iban a regresar para seguir sus estudios en su país de origen, y que él mismo iba a hacerlo en dos meses. Parecía un muchacho agradable, y ambos se despidieron cuando llegaron al pasillo dónde estaba el cuarto que Toris andaba buscando.

No fue muy agradable encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de Feliks abierta y un par de maletas pequeñas en el descansillo.

– ¿Feliks? – Asomó la cabeza y solo vio a su compañero de cuarto italiano que estaba doblando su ropa, dejándola encima de la cama con mucho cuidado. En un vistazo rápido pudo observar que el unicornio no estaba encima de la cama de Feliks; de hecho no había ni sábanas puestas, solo un colchón de color azul bastante usado. Su estómago se retorció angustiado, pues eso no le estaba gustando nada, así que barajó que lo más correcto era hablar con el italiano antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas – ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Feliciano?

Este ya tenía la cabeza girada hacia él y le miraba con curiosidad., aunque fruncía el ceño cada vez más, como si supiera exactamente lo que había pasado.

– ¡Ve! ¿Toris?

Las cejas de Feliciano volvieron a su sitio, ahora dándole esta vez una expresión más confusa en lugar de enfadada. El lituano tomo ese cambio de actitud como una invitación y entró en el cuarto, mirando a su alrededor, mientras notaba cómo la ansiedad se apoderaba de él. El cuarto estaba casi completamente vacío, no había nada que hubiera pertenecido a Feliks en él. Ni ropa, ni el pony, ni el ordenador de la mesa de estudio que era lo suficientemente larga como para estudiar dos personas.

– ¿Se ha ido? – Preguntó Toris al final, resignándose a lo evidente.

– Si. A Varsovia, hace unas horas que salió su autobús.

El mundo de Toris se vino abajo.

– No me comentó nada sobre que se fuera a ir tan pronto. Ayer estaba bien, solo me dijo que tenia que volver a su país, pero no cuando. Y cuando estuvimos juntos, creo que no hice nada malo – pero el puchero desaprobatorio de Feliciano le decía todo lo contrario –. No sé que he hecho.

– Hablar de que te gustan las chicas y luego enrollarte con él. Así estaba el pobre, le dejaste muy confundido, ni siquiera yo he podido decirle algo para animarle.

– ¿Crees que he jugado con sus sentimientos? Yo no lo creo, a mi Natalia me parece guapa, pero eso es todo. Aunque a lo mejor tendría que habérselo dejado claro. Él me gusta, y creo que tiene muchísimas mejores cualidades que ella – dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya no creía que fuera posible que Feliks le perdonara y menos que Feliciano le dejara las cosas fáciles para poder contactar con él –. Natalia es solo una cara bonita y yo soy idiota.

Feliciano se tomó un momento para responder, como si intentara no ser brusco con la contestación. El dolor que Toris sentía en el abdomen desde que entró en la habitación se hizo mucho más fuerte y punzante, pues sabía que a partir de ahí todo iba a ir de mal en peor.

– Feliks cree que has jugado con él. Le dices que te gusta una chica, luego le besas y te tiras siendo mimoso con él toda la noche. Se iba a volver mañana a Varsovia, de hecho tenía casi todo recogido, pero lo que le pasó ayer le ha dejado muy chafado. Y tenía que haberse ido definitivamente el veintitrés de diciembre, pero decidió pagar unos días más de residencia para estar contigo.

Feliciano no era capaz de ocultar su enfado. Doblaba su ropa con rabia, ya sin mirar a Toris a los ojos.

– Yo también estaba confundido, pero él me gusta de verdad. Si pudieras darme una forma de contacto, te lo agradecería mucho, quiero arreglar este desaguisado y demostrarle que de verdad le quiero pero no coge el teléfono – _"__No__quiere__cogerlo__y__hablar__conmigo__"_ pensó, sin decirlo en voz alta.

– Feliks es bobo, infantil y egoísta, pero también muy inseguro. ¡Ve! ¡Tenías que haberte dado cuenta antes de hacerle esto!

Feliciano tenía los labios tan tensos que eran una fina línea en su rostro. Tiró una camiseta sucia a la cara de Toris para justo después empujarle con rabia hasta la puerta, cerrando ésta con un empujón.

Decir que la había cagado era más bien poco. Toris se encontraba solo en el pasillo, de pie e incapaz de caminar.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo y pulsó el botón de rellamada.

Tampoco le cogió el teléfono.

Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba escribir un mensaje. No quería volverle a hacer daño ni a molestarle, cosa que seguro estaba haciendo estos últimos dos días, pero necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y que le quería de verdad. Solo esperaba que lo leyera, pero eso era mejor que nada y su última oportunidad de ser perdonado.

Toris regresó dando tumbos al coche y no fue capaz de hacerlo funcionar.

**oOo **

Tardó quince días en volver a la residencia para recoger el vehículo. Aquella noche tuvo que regresar en autobús a su casa, y que Feliks siguiera sin dar señales de vida tampoco le ayudó mucho a sentirse mejor. Ir al trabajo era una tortura, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir con su rutina, no podía dejar que algo así le afectara ni un poco.

Dejó de pasarse por la cafetería, las tardes eran aburridas pero intentaba animarse chateando con Alfred o viendo series con poca o nula interacción sentimental. Desgraciadamente tuvo que dejar de ver Big Bang Theory cuando los protagonistas empezaron a ponerse un poco melosos entre ellos, así que empezó Band of Brothers por tercera vez.

Feliks se marchó aquella mañana dejándose el pequeño reloj que usaron para tomar las uvas. Pensó en tirarlo, pero en lugar de eso lo colocó encima del televisor. Aún podía mantener la esperanza de volverle a ver, y el reloj era una excusa válida como cualquier otra.

El teléfono móvil sonó, pero ya sabía quien era.

– ¿Alfred?

– ¡Tío! ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

Mentir no iba a servir de mucho, pero mantendría al americano menos preocupado durante la conversación.

– Estoy bien, como siempre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el capítulo de "Bastogne", uno de sus favoritos. Le gustaba Doc Roe. Era un buen tipo.

– Me han dado las fechas de las vacaciones y voy a Estonia en Marzo para verte.

– Querrás decir Lituania.

– ¿No es lo mismo?

– No, me temo que la última vez que miré en el mapa, había otro país entre medias de los dos – Tenía una tímida sonrisa en los labios. A veces no sabía si Alfred hacía estas cosas a posta o no –. Si vas a comprar los billetes avísame antes y lo hago yo por ti. Miedo me da dónde puedes acabar.

– Bueno, acabaré en tu casa y te sacaré de ahí a patadas. Necesitas salir más, siempre te veo conectado y sé que no tienes un teléfono con conexión. ¡La vida te espera!

Toris no quiso contestarle, pues se negaba a darle la razón. Pero no tenía amigos en Vilna para salir y Feliks se había marchado. Natalia le tenía asco, así que se negó en rotundo a intentar volver a salir con ella después de lo que pasó la última vez.

Regresar a Kaunas era cada vez más tentador.

– Tierra llamando a Toris, Tierra llamando a Toris – El tono de voz de Alfred seguía siendo despreocupado – ¿Estás ahí?

– Si, lo siento. Dime que es lo que quieres hacer y nos hacemos un plan. Ten en cuenta que yo sigo trabajando, aunque puedo tener el viernes libre si quiero.

Alfred volvió a hablar y a hablar. Tenía un toque despreocupado muy parecido al de Feliks y eso le hizo echarle mucho más de menos. Mientras su amigo seguía equivocando lugares y países, Toris se envolvió de nuevo con su manta y se echó en el sofá, la mente nadando en los recuerdos de año nuevo y sin prestar la más mínima atención al teléfono.


	9. Chapter 9

Siento mucho que este capítulo se haya demorado tanto. Mis intenciones de todas formas es acabar el fic, me lleve el tiempo que me lleve.

Muchas gracias como siempre por los favoritos y los reviews :3 Por cierto, los lugares que nombro en este capítulo existen. No dejeis de visitar un Coffee Heaven si vais a Varsovia.

* * *

><p>Nunca había conocido lo que era una depresión. Algunas veces había sentido tristeza y otras soledad, pero no una mezcla extraña y desesperante de las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.<p>

Toris había tomado como costumbre el dar tragos a la botella de cerveza mientras abría las ventanas del navegador sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. No le apetecía ver la televisión y el ordenador tampoco parecía darle la vía de escape que buscaba. Solo deseaba dormir y comer e iba a trabajar porque no le quedaba más remedio.

De vez en cuando llamaba al teléfono móvil de Feliks, pero este siempre estaba apagado. Terminó pensando que ese número solo lo contrató mientras viviera en Vilna y nada más, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que quisiera contactar con él, cosa que no sucedió en los siguientes días.

Sin Feliks en Vilna, no le quedaba ninguna motivación para seguir viviendo en esa ciudad.

Cuando llamaba a su casa en Kaunas y su hermana cogía el teléfono, le repetía a veces que era un idiota, pues tampoco conocía a Feliks desde hacía tanto tiempo, argumentando además que nadie se puede enamorar perdidamente tan rápido. Desde su interior, Toris sabía que era lo lógico, pero no tenía otra explicación para sentirse así. El chico había calado muy hondo en él, y el hueco que había dejado era tan grande que le resultaba imposible llenarlo. Y tampoco quería hacerlo, si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo.

–Toris, un mes. Hace un mes que le conoces, en serio, que parece que tienes la misma tontería encima que una Belieber – Zita suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono –. ¿Sabes? Te falta ir a Varsovia a buscarle.

–Es buena idea.

–Perdona, no te he oído bien. O espero haber entendido mal – La voz de Zita era áspera y enojada pero aún así, seguía al otro lado de la línea dispuesta a escuchar las locuras de su hermano.

–He dicho que es una buena idea. Iré a Polonia a buscarle. Sé dónde estudia, puedo empezar por ahí. En el trabajo me deben quince días de vacaciones y ahora hay poco que hacer, puedo pedirlos sin problemas.

Le pareció que su hermana respondía con un suspiro y un "la madre que le parió" nada contenido.

–Tú verás lo que haces, pero lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida. Feliks sabe dónde vives y tiene tu teléfono, así que si quisiera saber de ti ya te hubiera contactado o hubiera respondido a tus llamadas. No vayas tú a otro país a comportarte como un enfermo.

Una de las cosas por las cuales Toris era conocido no era por ser un acosador, como insinuaba su hermana, sino una persona bastante cabezona que siempre intentaba conseguir lo que quería. Y Zita sabía de primera mano que si Toris quería ir a Varsovia, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

–Quiero hablar en persona con él, aunque solo sea una vez. Y si no quiere saber nada de mí, por lo menos me quedaré tranquilo.

No culpó a Zita por colgar el teléfono de golpe pero hasta él mismo sabía que su forma de actuar no era la adecuada. Aún así, sabía que había hecho mal las cosas, y de algún modo tenía que arreglarlo en persona.

**oOo**

Febrero empezó para Toris con un viaje. Cuando bajó del avión en el aeropuerto Frédéric Chopin y el aire frío de la ciudad de Varsovia le dio en la cara, se sintió como en casa. Aunque los autobuses eran mucho más cómodos y los tranvías bastante más útiles, la verdad sea dicha. El camino hacia el centro de la ciudad se hizo tranquilo y en poco tiempo se encontró en Centrum, al lado del Palacio de Cultura. La plaza era muy grande pero también bastante despejada; con el mapa en la mano no tuvo problemas para orientarse.

El hostal se encontraba cerca de la zona antigua de la ciudad, aunque en realidad eso es un decir, pues la tuvieron que reconstruir completamente después de la segunda guerra mundial así que ningún edificio tenía más de 60 años. Al llegar ahí encontró que la habitación era pequeña pero colorida; cuando Zita le recomendó el sitio (no sin dejarle de hablar antes durante unos días) no hubiera podido imaginar que las habitaciones eran temáticas. Ella se las había ingeniado para reservar la habitación individual, verde y amarilla con unos bonitos muebles de madera. Tenía wifi gratis, el desayuno pagado y la gente parecía muy amable así que no podía tener ninguna queja.

No solo su país compartía muchas cosas con Polonia. La comida era muy parecida o simplemente lo único que tenía diferente era el nombre, y el frío era casi igual de penetrante que en Vilna. Los precios eran mucho más baratos y aprovechó para comprar ropa buena a un precio asequible. Comer fuera era también algo que decidió hacer a diario, visto que no gastaba mucho y la ciudad se podía recorrer prácticamente a pie.

Pasó los dos primeros días familiarizándose con la ciudad, visitando lugares y buscando algún rastro de Feliks por las calles. Solo pensaba en que estaban en el mismo espacio, respirando el mismo aire y, Toris estaba seguro que podía encontrárselo de casualidad con un poco de suerte.

Nada es tan sencillo, como pudo comprobar al empezar su búsqueda. Solo Varsovia como ciudad tenía casi tantos habitantes como toda Lituania. La cantidad de gente en las calles podía llegar a ser abrumadora, al igual que todos los lugares de ocio y no sabía por donde empezar a pasear. Era fin de semana cuando llegó a la ciudad, así que solo estaba seguro que el único sitio dónde no iba a poder encontrarlo era la facultad.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, así que decidió esperar al lunes para poder comenzar a hacerlo de una forma más exhaustiva.

Cuando llegó el lunes vio que tampoco lo iba a tener tan fácil como pensaba. No pudo encontrar nada sobre Feliks dónde estaba estudiando, y tampoco es que se lo pusieran fácil pues Toris no era quien para acceder a esa información, así que solo le pudieron decir que efectivamente, estaba acabando su carrera ahí. Toris decidió entonces recorrer el campus y preguntar a la gente porque alguien debería conocer a Feliks, y esperaba que por lo menos le dijeran que estaba en Varsovia buscándole.

En tres días dando vueltas por la zona de la facultad sus investigaciones no le llevaron muy lejos. Feliks no era el más popular, de eso estaba seguro y ya lo había comprobado en Vilna, aunque le daba cosa que esa situación se repitiera en Varsovia.

El jueves su suerte cambió un poco.

Ya se estaba haciendo bastante popular entre los chavales de la zona, pues había preguntado lo suficiente el primer día y ya era normal verle sentado en un banco mientras leía un libro y esperaba cualquier noticia, ya que no le quedaba mucho más que hacer. Al rato, una chica de pelo castaño apareció delante de él con una expresión enigmática en la cara.

Toris levantó la vista del libro, mirándola de la misma forma. Nadie hasta el momento se había dirigido a él para hablar.

–Me han dicho que andas buscando a Feliks Łukasiewicz.

Toris irguió la cabeza, para encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

–Así es. Necesito decirle una cosa muy importante, soy un amigo suyo de Lituania.

–Mi nombre es Irenka, encantada –Le dio la mano, y Toris la estrechó con educación –. Soy amiga de Feliks de la facultad, estuvimos juntos en casi todas las clases de primer año e hicimos muchos trabajos. Creo que puedo ayudarte.

–¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle? –Toris preguntó algo escéptico. Siempre entraba la posibilidad de que esa chica solo quisiera gastarle una broma.

–La verdad es que si, aunque perdimos un poco el contacto cuando se fue a Lituania a estudiar, nos solemos ver cuando salimos con algunos amigos de clases. Le quedan aún dos asignaturas que seguro va a aprobar este año, y va a ser un poco difícil que le veas si te quedas ahí sentado, con las pocas horas que pasa aquí. Además, se que está ahora trabajando en una academia dando clases, aunque no puedo decirte cual es, ni tampoco sé dónde está situada.

Las pupilas de Toris se dilataron, el pulso se le aceleraba por momentos. No quería parecer ansioso ni excitado, pero su cuerpo no le estaba haciendo caso, y era tan evidente que Irenka se había dado cuenta de ello.

–Dame un número de contacto y yo haré el resto.

–¿Y como sé que no vas a hacerle daño? Es demasiado sospechoso, un tipo que no hace más que preguntar por él y que recorre tantos kilómetros para verle no es nada normal. Dame tú un número de teléfono y yo se lo daré a Feliks cuando hable con él.

Toris tragó saliva, pero sacó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de la mariconera. No podía culpar el escepticismo de la chica y decidió ser paciente.

– Mi nombre es Toris Lorinaitis, le conocí en Vilna hace un par de meses. Este es mi número de móvil, por si me quiere localizar y esta la dirección del hostal dónde me hospedo estos días. Aún voy a estar una semana y pico más aquí, así que si me haces el favor…

–No sé cuando voy a poder verle, pero tengo su email. Además, se cambió de compañía de teléfono cuando se fue y no me sé su número nuevo en Polonia. Le daré todos tus datos y solo dependerá de él si quiere ponerse en contacto contigo.

Ella guardó el papel en el bolso, y dirigió una última mirada a Toris.

–Muchas gracias –Susurró él.

–Te recomiendo que vayas a Zlote Tarasy, el centro comercial de cristal que hay en Centrum. Suele pasear por ahí a menudo. El otro día comentó también que desde que regresó, va a diario a la ciudad vieja. Espero que eso te ayude.

–Muchas gracias, en serio – Volvió a decir Toris. Ella solo le sonrió un poco y se marchó.

Toris suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos ya sabía seguro que Feliks estaba viviendo en Varsovia en ese momento y que asistía a clases, a parte de los lugares que suele frecuentar. Eso estrechaba el cerco mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Toris pasaba el día en el centro comercial y alrededores dando vueltas, y luego se iba a tomar un café a una cafetería tipo Starbucks, llamado Coffee Heaven, situado cerca del Palacio Real y la columna de Segismundo. La zona era preciosa, en el comienzo del camino real, y con los restos de nieve parecía mucho más bonita que en las fotos de las tiendas de souvenirs. Toris coincidía a menudo con una camarera bastante sonriente y con los mismos ojos de Feliks, tanto en color como la forma; estar a su lado le tranquilizaba en cierto modo y le daba fuerzas. Se llamaba Elzbieta, aunque le gustaba más que la llamaran Elka, y entre sus hobbies se encontraba el coleccionar tazas, hasta el punto de ser obsesivo. Tenía buena conversación también, y siempre hablaba de su familia. Era parte importante de su vida.

Toris no le dijo nunca el motivo de su visita a Polonia y ella tampoco le preguntó, de alguna forma asumió que era un estudiante. Hablaban en inglés, pues él no tenía mucha idea de polaco y ella nunca se había interesado en Lituania lo suficiente como para aprender el idioma, aunque tenía un primo que lo hablaba bastante bien y le enseñó un par de palabras, las dos insultos.

–De todas formas me ha dicho que para insultar soléis usar el ruso – Comentó ella el último día que Toris estaba pasando en Varsovia, hecho a la idea que no iba a encontrar a Feliks.

–De vez en cuando si, para qué negarlo – Le comentó sonriente –. Tenemos muy bien ganada la fama de gamberros.

–Bueno, ¿entonces que te ha parecido Polonia? ¿Somos tan terribles como dicen?

La sonrisa no abandonó a Toris, es más, aún se hizo más grande al recordar éste a su padre, siempre despotricando de los polacos. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

–Para nada.

Aunque esa buena impresión que tenía de ellos ya la llevaba a cuestas desde que conoció a Feliks.

–Si te quieres quedar un rato más, te puedo presentar a mi primo. Va a venir a recogerme y luego iremos a cenar, así que si quieres puedes apuntarte con nosotros.

–Gracias, pero mañana tengo que coger un avión de vuelta a mi país bastante temprano, y no quiero entretenerme.

Como Elka tenía la misma edad que su hermana Zita, le dio el email para que hablaran, ya que Zita siempre estaba dispuesta a conocer gente de otros lugares y hacer intercambios culturales. Se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse de nuevo.

Toris pasó los quince días en Varsovia sin obtener nada, más que un montón de imanes con forma de casitas de colores en la maleta. No había conseguido encontrarse con Feliks, y su teléfono seguía igual de mudo que cuando había llegado. En cierto modo estaba decepcionado y no sabía como volver a encauzar su vida después de esos dos últimos meses.

El invierno estaba acabando en Vilna, y con ello, las esperanzas de Toris de volver a ver a Feliks sin llegar a saber lo cerca que había estado de ello en realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Siempre me había quedado la sensación que el último capítulo del fic original estaba escrito demasiado rápido, pero creo que ahora mismo se está alargando demasiado. Creo que tengo el deber moral de explicar un poco ciertos puntos y no reducirlo todo a un solo párrafo, ehem hem.

Muchas gracias por leer, los favoritos y los reviews, como siempre. Y siento que esto se actualice una vez al mes. La versión original incluso se llegó a actualizar dos veces a la semana. De todas formas los capítulos eran mucho más cortos.

* * *

><p>Toris aparcó el coche en la calle como era costumbre, y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no resbalar por culpa del hielo. Era ya finales de marzo y no había nevado desde hacía días, aunque el frío conservaba la nieve que ya se estaba convirtiendo en hielo. La jornada había sido durao y pesada y Toris no tenía ganas de tener un accidente justo antes de llegar a casa.<p>

–Manos arrrrrriba camarrrrada Ivanovich.

Toris estaba a punto de sacar las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando se paró en seco y sonrió. Esa voz era inconfundible.

–Estás en Lituania, no en Rusia.

–Bueno, podrrría llamarrrte camarrrada Laurrrrinaitis.

–Los rusos no pronuncian las erres de esa manera, Alfred.

–Eres un waterparties. Joder, podrías por lo menos seguirme el juego un rato ¿no? Siempre has sido malísimo para estas cosas.

Cuando Toris se dio la vuelta pudo ver la cara sonriente de su amigo y una maleta bastante grande. Alfred era ancho, algo que nunca se reflejaba en las fotos, lo que hizo sospechar a Toris que se retocaba con photoshop, aunque su cara bonachona era exactamente la misma.

–¿Has venido desde tan lejos para verme? Podrías haber avisado con tiempo y hubiera preparado la casa para que estuvieras más cómodo.

–Estabas tan deprimido que me sentía en la obligación moral de venir a animarte una semanita – Le respondió dándole palmaditas en la espalda –. Y ahora deja que entre, aquí hace un frío que pela.

Toris abrió la puerta de casa y Alfred casi le empujó para entrar dando pequeños saltitos hasta el sofá, dónde cogió una manta que estaba pulcramente colocada en el respaldo. Miró a su alrededor, sin decir una sola palabra, escrutando cada rincón desde el centro del apartamento. Toris dejó el maletín encima de la mesita y se dirigió a su cuarto.

–No tengo mucho espacio, así que tendrás que usar el sofá para dormir.

–No me importa – Toris escuchó desde la lejanía –. Macho, no me puedo creer que tengas la casa como los chorros y que tú parezcas salido de una peli de guerra.

Toris se quedó a medio camino de colgar la chaqueta, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Que tienes pinta de dejado. ¿Has visto tu cara? ¿Hace cuanto que no te afeitas? Estabas más decente en las fotos que he visto de ti – Alfred se dejó caer en el sofá, visiblemente cansado del viaje –. Yo no sabía si ibas a entrar en casa o eras un tipo que quería robar.

Toris se miró en el espejo de su cuarto y por primera vez en un mes, observó su cara más tiempo que medio segundo antes de irse a trabajar. Tenía ojeras, había adelgazado y la barba estaba claramente desaliñada. Le parecía raro que nadie le hubiese dicho nada en el trabajo.

–Le di mi teléfono a una chica que conoce a Feliks y no he recibido ninguna llamada.

–Dios mío, Feliks de nuevo. Feliks esto, Feliks, aquello… – Alfred se levantó para apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación, con gesto mohíno –. Deberías hacer algo por salir adelante y no centrarte en una ilusión. Toris, él no va a volver a ti.

Alfred era especial, uno de esos amigos que nadie puede permitirse el lujo de perder, pues siempre estaba ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y también para dejar claro lo evidente aunque no se quiera oír.

Toris no estaba preparado para escuchar esas cosas.

–Eh, tío. Mírame – Alfred se acercó y se colocó frente a él, para poder hablar cara a cara –. No es posible que te hayas enamorado de alguien a quien casi no has visto y que solo le conoces de un mes. No es posible, ¿vale? Por eso vamos a salir de fiesta, te vas a divertir, y te vas a olvidar de eso. ¿Crees que Feliks está llorando por las esquinas porque no te ve? Si te quisiera, no se habría ido así y te hubiera contactado a estas alturas.

–Su teléfono en Polonia no es el mismo que el que tenía aquí y tuvo que devolverlo…

–No es excusa, podría haber conservado su lista de teléfonos. Toris, no hay nada que hacer, ¿vale? Llama al trabajo, pide mañana libre y vamos a pillarnos el pedo más grande de toda Rusia.

Toris ya sabía todo lo que Alfred le estaba recordando, pero no quería creerlo. Y en lugar de desesperarse por corregirle a su amigo que Lituania ya no formaba parte de Rusia y que el comunismo ya era historia en su país, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, como no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente le dolía la cabeza como nunca y el cuerpo lo tenía tan agarrotado que no era capaz de salir de la cama.

Aunque al poco de abrir los ojos se había dado cuenta que no estaba en la cama, sino en el suelo, y que el dolor de cabeza venía provocado por dos botellas de vodka de centeno que podía ver a su derecha, una de ellas de pie y medio llena.

Alfred estaba en el sofá, con la manta sobre la cabeza y vestido solo con sus calzoncillos de superman. Toris recordaba bien lo que había pasado por la noche, que se reducía a ellos dos bebiendo y él hablando sin parar de llorar sobre lo maravilloso que era Feliks y lo triste que se encontraba sin él mientras Alfred, en su línea, solo decía "que le jodan" y "vuélvete hetero de una vez". No era la mejor forma de pasar una noche con un amigo que nunca había visto en persona, pero parecía que se había quitado un peso enorme del pecho.

¿Quién quiere a Feliks? No iba a esperarle toda la vida. Toris se levantó del suelo lleno de energía y le dio un tirón en la espalda por culpa de ese movimiento tan brusco

Alfred se echó unas risas a su costa.

–Deberías cuidarte más, esta noche te llevo a un club que he visto en internet que está bastante bien.

–¿Y no puedo dormir en mi cama y curarme la espalda?

Alfred torció la boca y a partir de ese momento Toris supo que no había vuelta atrás. Después de comer una pizza y de no moverse del sofá en toda la tarde, se prepararon para irse de copas.

Y esa fue una rutina que hicieron a diario durante toda esa semana mientras Alfred estuvo en casa de Toris, aunque este último tuvo que ponerse límites, pues después de sus vacaciones en Varsovia no podía gastar muchos más días en juergas. Alfred terminó catando todos los pubs de Vilna, y Toris le acompañaba hasta una hora prudencial a la que se marchaba a casa a descansar. Tampoco bebía mucho, pero se lo pasaba bien con Alfred quien no paraba de ligar con todas las chicas que se le cruzaban por el camino. El americano era un buen tipo, incluso cuando la madrugada del jueves regresó con un ojo morado por haberle hecho la broma del Camarada Ivanovich a un chico en un bar y le comentó a Toris lo sucedido, este no pudo evitar echar unas carcajadas a costa de su desgracia.

–Os tomais muy a pecho estas cosas ¿no? – Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Alfred tenía una bolsa con hielo en el ojo, que se estaba hinchando por momentos. Toris no pudo parar de reír en horas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien que tuvo agujetas en el vientre durante la mañana del día siguiente.

Alfred no salió el viernes y se quedó viendo películas de Bruce Willis, aunque no entendía nada por culpa del narrador que hablaba en lituano por encima del diálogo en inglés, pero el sábado Toris decidió pasearse con él por los pubs para controlarle un poco.

Por lo menos las dos primeras copas las llevó bien. Alfred parecía tener tolerancia al alcohol y estaba claro que le iba a servir e mucho en un país como Lituania. Y cuanto más bebía, menos importancia le daba a su ojo hinchado.

Hasta que ella le dio una bofetada por intentar acercarse demasiado.

Toris la conocía bien; Natalia seguía siendo tan bonita como de costumbre, y su carácter tampoco había cambiado mucho por lo que pudo comprobar. La manera en la que retorció el brazo de Alfred dejaba claro que seguía gastando la misma mala leche que de costumbre.

–Vaya, me encuentro contigo hasta en los baretos – le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y su larga melena casi albina –. Me creía que eras un tipo aburrido que se pasaba el tiempo tomando té y leyendo.

No andaba muy desencaminada, y Toris enrojeció de la vergüenza.

–He decidido acompañar a mi amigo a tomar algo. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te va? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Natalia miró un momento al suelo antes de contestar, pensando muy bien la respuesta. Toris pudo adivinar que iba a mentirle y las cosas no le iban tan bien como esperaba.

–Estupendamente – y miró al frente, tratando de sonreír para demostrar su felicidad, pero sólo le salió una mueca. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

–Yo mal. La persona a la que quiero se ha marchado y yo no sé rehacer mi vida. ¿Sabes lo mejor? Le conozco de tan solo un mes y le he visto dos veces.

Alfred se llevó una mano a la frente y se alejó para pedir otro combinado con vodka en la barra. Toris abrió la boca para decir algo cuando sintió la mirada incrédula de Natalia en él.

–¿En masculino? ¿Es un chico?

Ahora la sonrisa de Natalia era genuína y preciosa a parte de burlona. Toris pudo ver a Alfred desde el otro lado hacer una señal bastante cochina con las dos manos e irse por la puerta. Gracias al cielo Natalia no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

–Yo ando enamorada de un miembro de mi familia y tu de alguien del mismo sexo que no te corresponde. No somos afortunados ¿verdad?

–Yo me considero afortunado de haber conocido a Feliks – Pero Toris no se sentía igual al respecto de cómo acabó su relación con él. –-. Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho más sencillas. Me comporté como un idiota y este es el resultado.

Pero Natalia parecía pensativa, con una expresión en la cara que no iba con ella. El local casi no tenía luz y parecía que la oscuridad la fuera a engullir por completo.

–Puede funcionar – Dijo al fin –. Tú y yo. Podemos funcionar.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Los dos juntos? Tú ya me dijiste que eso nunca iba a pasar.

–Pero necesito olvidar a Ivan y tu también necesitas hacer lo mismo. Los dos juntos podemos ser felices ¿verdad? – Natalia le agarró de las manos y las apretó con fuerza.

–No hace tener pareja para ser feliz – Y Toris creía en eso pero era evidente que Natalia no.

Aún así, poco pudo hacer para evitar que ella le abrazara con fuerza. Era incómodo para los dos, ella temblaba, él devolvió el abrazo casi tanteando.

Iban a cometer un error. La falta de cariño no podía suplirse de esa manera, aunque los labios de ella fuesen tan tentadores como le pareció la primera vez que los vio.

Eran como un veneno pues cuando ella se puso de puntillas y le besó, los pensamientos de él se nublaron, y se dejó llevar.

Ella no era Feliks, pero Toris cerró los ojos para no comparar. Su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada y aunque sabía que no era cierto, la sugestión hizo que de verdad sintiera que volvía a estar con él. Lamió los labios de la muchacha y esta abrió la boca, sin soltar un solo ruido.

En su mente, Feliks le agarraba con fuerza de la camisa y le acariciaba el cabello con unas uñas inusualmente largas. Sabía que Natalia estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, pensando en Ivan en lugar de disfrutar de ese momento con él.

No era sano.

–No, tienes que agarrarme con más fuerza. No soy una chica delicada – ella le susurró al oído, llevándole a la zona de los sofás, pero Toris no era Ivan y no podía ser rudo con ella. Igual que Feliks no tenía sus curvas y le resultaba muy difícil poder imaginarle como era debido.

Ella le tiró prácticamente encima del sillón, y Toris se sintió aprisionado cuando Natalia se sentó encima de él a horcajadas.

Ella no era en realidad quien quería que fuera, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a pesar de ese detalle. Ella se había dado cuenta y sonreía con una mezcla entre alegría y locura.

–¿Ves? No eres marica del todo, podemos estar juntos. Me ayudarás a olvidar ¿verdad?

Esa petición sonaba más a súplica.

Si Feliks no iba a regresar, ¿que más le daba?

Ella volvió a besarle con furia, pero alguien les separó de golpe. Un camarero les miraba hastiado, como si hubiera visto ya demasiadas veces esa escena.

–Los condones se pueden comprar en las máquinas del baño, pero si queréis follar os vais a un hotel o a vuestras casas ¿entendido?

El consejo era bastante bueno. Salieron corriendo del local, Toris buscando a Alfred con la mirada sin ningún éxito y una vez en el coche, aceleró sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía.

Paró de golpe.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Ella parecía enfadada de nuevo y a punto de perder la paciencia.

–No puedo hacerlo.

Pensó que Natalia se enfadaría de nuevo, así que se preparó para recibir una bofetada pero eso no sucedió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que suspiraba, con cara de resignación.

–Yo tampoco.

El ambiente se enfrió demasiado rápido y Toris decidió que por lo menos podía decir algo, lo que sea, para que ella no se sintiera mal.

–Si quieres podemos seguir quedando y a lo mejor y sin forzar las cosas llegamos a algo. Yo no creo que pueda superar esto simplemente acostándome contigo.

Natalia no le contestó, dándole la razón con su silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

Sigo reescribiendo y ampliando escenas, rellenando algún hueco que quedaba cojito.

Posiblemente queden otros dos o tres capítulos más antes de darlo por terminado. Ya sabeis que me encanta que dejeis opiniones, me ayudan a corregir y seguir con la historia :D muchísimas gracias por los reviews, como siempre y espero no estar metiendo la pata (mucho) con la reescritura.

* * *

><p>Alfred se levantó antes que Toris, quien había llegado muy tarde en la madrugada aunque no acompañado por la rubia con la que estuvo hablando por la noche. La sombra de ese polaco seguía planeando sobre la mente de su amigo, pero eso simplemente era cuestión de tiempo, Alfred sabía que el desamor siempre se terminaba curando. Además como dice el viejo dicho, hay muchos peces en el mar para elegir. Lo más seguro es que a Toris le fuera a costar superar lo suyo, pero esa chica podía ser la clave que le ayudara a conseguirlo.<p>

Mientras daba sorbos al café dio un giro a la muñeca para mirar la hora. Tenía que coger el avión después de las seis, así que se tomó el desayuno con bastante tranquilidad, pues ya comería en el aeropuerto. Sólo el sonido del teléfono del salón le sacó de sus pensamientos, y a pesar de casi matarse al correr hacia el otro lado de la sala llegó tarde, quien estuviera llamando ya había colgado.

Al menos Toris seguía dormido como un bebé en su cuarto.

Le echó un vistazo al número de teléfono, que era más largo de lo habitual, y comprobó que no constaba en la base de datos del aparato, listándolo como "desconocido". A Alfred le pareció extraño y como sabía muy bien lo despistado que podía llegar a ser, arrancó una hoja de papel de una libreta y lo apuntó con cuidado para que no se olvidara decírselo a Toris. No estaba seguro si podía ser algo importante o de trabajo, así que se veía en la obligación moral de avisar a su amigo.

"_Han llamado desde este número de teléfono: 48-…" _

Una vez hizo la buena obra del día, volvió a la cocina de un brinco, tirando al suelo sin querer la hoja de papel que se ocultó debajo del mueble de la televisión.

Cuando Toris despertó con la expresión más triste que Alfred había visto en su vida, ni le vino a la cabeza el darle el recado. Tampoco en el aeropuerto ni al subir al avión; A su lado se encontraba otra persona se había encargado de hacerle olvidar todos los días que había pasado en Vilna, y de recordar todos los momentos vividos unos años atrás, cuando era más joven y despreocupado.

La nota quedó escondida debajo del mueble, sin que nadie la pudiera rescatar.

**oOo**

A comienzos de mayo el tiempo seguía siendo fresco en Vilna, pero se atisbaba un poco de verano por las calles. Toris había pasado otro mes anodino y sólo salió del aburrimiento cuando Natalia le llamó por teléfono para pedirle un poco de tiempo para encontrarse con ella. Él estaba seguro de no haberle dado ningún dato de contacto y tenía miedo de averiguar cómo ella había conseguido su número.

Era mediodía cuando se encontraron en el parque Vingio, un sábado por la mañana. Él iba con su chaqueta y ropa de calle pero Natalia había puesto mucha atención en su vestuario y maquillaje, tanto que destacaba como si fuera una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde el incidente en al pub y Toris no estaba tranquilo con ese encuentro. Natalia en cambio, parecía como si no se acordara de nada.

O en realidad si, pues su saludo fue un rápido beso en los labios.

–Natalia, creo que no es adecuado que hagas eso – Toris paró los pies de la chica y se alejó un paso. Ella no se inmutó y, recta como un palo, se limitó a mirarle con una expresión seria.

–Ivan me tiene miedo y necesito olvidarle. Tú eres el único que me puede ayudar.

–Sinceramente, eso no es así – Y era cierto, Toris no la entendía, así que no podía apoyarla como era debido. Ella era una persona que vivía obsesionada por su amor y, al contrario que él, aún no había asimilado que tenía que seguir con su vida –. Lo que quieres es dar celos a Ivan y yo no voy a dejar que me uses.

–Nos podemos aprovechar de las ventajas. Nos olvidaremos de ellos, ¿No lo entiendes? Yo tendré cariño e Iván no estará intimidado, volverá a acercarse a mí. Tú podrás acostarte conmigo, ¿no estabas interesado en mi?

Toris no dudaba que una relación por provecho entre los dos pudiera resultar beneficiosa, aunque su atracción hacia ella era puramente física. Las circunstancias hicieron que al final terminara prendado de otra persona.

–No es buena idea forzar las cosas.

–Si no funciona lo dejamos. No nos dará pena hacerlo si no estamos enamorados. Mucha gente comienza así su relación, ¿verdad? Lo nuestro puede funcionar.

Toris no tenía nada que ganar, tampoco nada que perder. Feliks había desaparecido de su vida y Natalia pedía estar con él, aunque sus razones no fueran sensatas. El recuerdo que tenía yendo como un desesperado detrás de ella le parecía en esos momentos un sinsentido. El cambio de tornas tenía aún menos lógica.

–Vale. Te ayudaré.

Natalia necesitaba sentirse querida, pero no por él. Fuera del ambiente del club, sin el humo de la pista y casi a oscuras, dejaba en evidencia la poca experiencia que la chica tenía en cuanto a relacionarse con la gente. Volvieron a salir tres veces más y solo en la última cita ella se dejó coger de la mano a pesar de estar tensa. Tampoco hacían nada especial más que pasear y hablar o tomar un café. Se estaban conociendo poco a poco, el contacto físico entre ellos reducido al mínimo.

No tenían nada en común.

No tenían el mismo gusto en libros, tampoco en música. Toris era adicto al cine y Natalia se quedaba dormida en el momento de empezar la película. Él comía mucho dulce, ella ni los probaba.

Había veces que solo quedaban para estar en silencio el uno al lado del otro. Así pasó casi un mes, veintiocho largos días en los que cada vez era más evidente que eso no iba a salir adelante.

Por lo menos, Ivan perdió el miedo y llamaba a su prima para ver que tal estaba y eso consolaba a Toris, pues quería decir que en parte, su relación con Natalia estaba sirviendo para algo.

**oOo**

En verano era muy fácil verse y quedaban casi a diario a pesar de que Toris siempre tenía la sensación de estar con una conocida en lugar que con su novia. Cuando decidió contárselo a su familia, su padre le dio la enhorabuena, y le dio por fingir que lloraba de alegría por poder ser abuelo algún día hasta que su madre, con voz divertida, le recordaba que su hijo mayor ya le había dado un nieto.

Tener novia no era tan malo al fin y al cabo, aunque aún recordara a Feliks de tanto en tanto y no de una manera tan frecuente como antes. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de preocupación por intentar encontrar un lugar perfecto para la cita del día o por intentar pensar en una forma de hacer que Natalia sonriera aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Zita, por desgracia, se las arreglaba para recordarle que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con Natalia. Su hermana pequeña le conocía mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar y el tono grave de su voz a través del teléfono dejaba clara su postura sobre esa relación. Aparentemente, argumentaba que el aura de su hermano se podía sentir a través de los cables telefónicos y esta parecía inestable y deprimida. Además, su creciente amistad con Elka, la chica que Toris conoció en Varsovia, no hacía más que agravar las peleas, ya que el no quería recordar nada de aquel viaje.

–¡Y tu eres idiota! – La oía chillar al otro lado de la línea – Tengo una amiga en Varsovia y ella puede averiguar cosas por mi y presentarme a gente. ¿Y si encuentro a Feliks y tu sigues con esa desgraciada?

–¡No hables así de mi novia! Los dos somos felices así, además si él hubiera querido encontrarme, lo habría hecho ya. Natalia no tuvo muchos problemas en conseguir mi número de teléfono.

Las conversaciones siempre terminaban con Zita colgando el auricular de golpe. Si no fuera poco la postura de su hermana, Alfred tampoco parecía muy convencido. Así como fue él quien le animó a Toris a cambiar de aires, ahora se mostraba más prudente y no parecía querer hablar del tema cuanto más sabía sobre la relación de su amigo con Natalia. La respuesta la obtuvo un tiempo más tarde; se había reencontrado con una chica que le gustaba en sus primeros años de facultad. Toris había oído hablar de ella, una muchacha de Ucrania cuyo nombre se acortaba a Katya y era la chica más dulce y hermosa que jamás su amigo había conocido. Alfred nunca pensó en que pudiera volver a verla, menos en el aeropuerto de Vilna en el mismo avión que él tomó para volver a su país. Los sentimientos que guardaba volvieron a él con mucha más fuerza, como si nunca hubiera olvidado los pocos momentos que vivió con ella. Después de hablar y pedirle el teléfono, ella accedió a una cita, que luego se hicieron frecuentes hasta formar un bonito noviazgo que poco tenía que ver con lo que Alfred leía por el chat todas las noches cuando hablaba con Toris sobre Natalia.

Evidentemente no quería contárselo, era una historia con final feliz y ahora que estaba viviendo la experiencia estaba convencido que su amigo estaba cometiendo un gran error.

**oOo**

Toris no tenía dudas acerca de que estaba obrando bien. Era lo que Natalia quería, era lo que él necesitaba. Sus padres estaban contentos, Ivan estaba más cerca de su novia ahora que ella no suponía una amenaza. Todos ganaban.

La opinión de las dos personas que más le importaban aún resonaba en su cabeza. No podía creer que las palabras de otros fueran tan primordiales para él, hasta el punto de no dejarle dormir bien. Podía vivir con su novia así, acostumbrándose poco a poco. Ella no le tocaba mucho, se besaban lo justo, pero eso tenía poca importancia.

"_¿Qué podía importar?"_ Se preguntaba.

"_¿El amor es tan necesario?"_

Aún se seguía planteando las mismas cuestiones aquella tarde de Julio, cuando Natalia llegó a su casa para ver una película. Hacía un tiempo inusualmente caluroso y él no tenía ni un simple ventilador en casa, en el salón el ambiente era tan agobiante que no podía concentrarse en la película. Natalia en cambio se había dormido como era costumbre, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en su hombro.

En un momento estaba mirándola pensativo, al siguiente estaba recostando a la muchacha con cuidado, despertándola un poco.

Terminaron enrollándose encima del sofá.

Solo se habían besado así una vez, hacía muchos meses. Los dos necesitaban ese tipo de contacto, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin experimentarlo y adicción era tan fuerte que se olvidaron de todas esas citas fallidas por tener miedo el uno del otro.

¿Eso tenía algo que ver con el amor? Ansias si que había cuando ambos se levantaron y corrieron sin soltarse a la habitación de Toris, evitando la mesita para no caerse al suelo. Al final se derrumbaron encima de la cama, sobre las sábanas frescas ya que el cuarto había estado en penumbra todo el día.

Natalia había rodeado la cadera de él con una pierna mientras con una mano se levantaba la falda. Él no sabía que hacer en realidad, colocado encima de ella aún la seguía besando por el cuello, mientras acariciaba su cabello casi con vergüenza.

–Me puedes tocar las tetas también, capullo.

Natalia no estaba contenta, más bien desesperada por tener que alentar a su pareja a que hiciera cosas. Toris bajó los tirantes del vestido y el sujetador hasta dejar los pechos de la chica al descubierto, pero él no podía mirar; la visión de Natalia medio desnuda no le estaba excitando como se supondría que tenía que pasar. En invierno fantaseaba con ella, ahora le costaba reaccionar, tanto que sabía que no iba a poder satisfacerla.

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

La cama se movía crujiendo con fuerza, haciendo un fuerte contraste con el silencio de ella. No dijo nada cuando él lamió sus pezones, ni cuando bajó la mano por el abdomen, aunque si notó que se estremecía. Ella ya le había bajado los calzoncillos, y él jugueteaba con sus bragas, sin lograr ni un triste gemido.

Ya no había ropa entre los dos, el calor era sofocante y se hacía más evidente en la manera en la que jadeaban por falta de aire. Ambos no sabían hacia dónde les iba a llevar esa situación, y no importaba tampoco lo que fuera a pasar después.

Y con los ojos aún cerrados, Toris pudo verlo.

Feliks a su lado, con el rostro sonrojado, dejándose dar pequeños besos por la cara. Sentía con todo detalle cómo le abrazaba para no caerse del sofá y su boca sabía a uva que acababa de comer. El recuerdo era tan vívido que parecía estar pasando en ese mismo momento.

Toris se paró de golpe, mirando a Natalia, que estaba debajo de él desnuda y asustada. Los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas, sujetaba las sábanas con las dos manos con tal fuerza que los puños estaban casi blancos. Sus piernas, que le rodeaban la cintura, se relajaron y cayeron en el colchón como si fueran un peso muerto. Abrió la boca, casi balbuceando, dejando a Toris con más remordimientos de los que ya tenía.

–Natalia, mírate, no quieres acostarte conmigo. Yo no quiero hacerlo tampoco, no quiero usarte mientras pienso en otra persona.

–T-Toris, no lo entiendes. Yo… – Ella tomó aire, como si luchara por no llorar – Esto es una prueba y si la pasamos querrá decir que ya he olvidado a Iván ¿no?

Las palabras de Natalia resonaron en el cuarto. La luz del atardecer se colaba entre las cortinas, iluminando su cuerpo pálido con tonos anaranjados. Toris se incorporó y le ayudó a sentarse también, tapándola con cuidado con las sábanas.

–Si seguimos, no nos lo perdonaremos nunca. Al final nos hemos caído bien, pero eso es todo lo que puede haber entre nosotros dos.

Natalia asintió con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–Creo que es mejor que me vista y regrese a casa.

–Si, también creo que es mejor – Toris le arregló la cinta que decoraba su cabeza y cuando terminó, ella se puso la ropa rápidamente para salir casi corriendo del apartamento.

Sería la última vez que Toris viera a Natalia y aún sabiendo esto, el peso que se quitó del pecho le dejó aliviado por primera vez en meses.


	12. Chapter 12

A simple vista el apartamento no parecía estar tan mal, pero era solo una ilusión debida a que Toris nunca dejaba nada por medio. En realidad no había pasado el paño en semanas y la última vez que le dio por mover los muebles fue unos cuantos meses atrás.

–Zita, creo que vivo al fin en un verdadero apartamento de solteros.

Su hermana reía con ganas al otro lado del teléfono, pudiendo imaginar realmente el desastre que Toris tenía que limpiar. Su hermano mayor era pulcro y ordenado, menos en las épocas de estrés de los exámenes cuando ya le daba igual lo que hubiera a su alrededor, pues sólo se concentraba en lo que tuviera en mente.

Era más que evidente que después del fiasco de Natalia, poco había hecho por él mismo y menos por su casa. Zita no le veía, pero de haber hecho una videoconferencia habría estado en los cierto; hacía tiempo que Toris no se afeitaba decentemente y su pelo, normalmente largo y encrespado, parecía la melena de un león. .

El verano estaba terminando y los días eran cada vez más cortos y fríos. Los niños ya iban a clase desde unos cuantos días atrás; se les escuchaba perfectamente cuando regresaban a casa, corriendo más dispuestos a jugar que a hacer los deberes y el vecindario tenía otro tipo de viveza justo antes de que empezara las nevadas que, normalmente, hacían que todo el mundo se encerrara en sus hogares al calor de la estufa.

Toris también había vuelto a su rutina. Iba a trabajar, se tomaba algo en la cafetería de la señora Egle y chateaba con Alfred una vez en casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tomaba su acostumbrada tarta de zanahoria que le supo a gloria y la señora Egle hasta bromeó haciendo como que ya no sabía quien era. Pero Toris no pensaba retomar su antigua vida. Su meta consistía en ahorrar lo suficiente como para volver a Kaunas a vivir; Vilna le recordaba al desamor, a Natalia y a Feliks y quería cortar por lo sano con todas sus vivencias para poder empezar de nuevo.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero sin un cuidado diario al final daba más trabajo que una mansión y debía tenerlo a punto si quería terminar el contrato y dejárselo al casero tal y como se lo arrendó. Toris empezó por la cocina y ya tuvo que tirar media nevera que estaba repleta de alimentos podridos o caducados. Había pasado tanto tiempo comiendo fuera que no había sentido la necesidad de abrir el aparato en una semana y media. Los limones nadaban en su propio jugo junto con una sandía que ya estaba negra, y al final Toris tuvo que abrir todas las ventanas para que aquello se ventilara y no morir vomitando.

El segundo día fue el turno del baño y su cuarto, del cual recogió tantas pelusas que con ellas podía crear cinco gatos de angora adultos. Lo peor fue el salón; La capa de polvo que se había acumulado era lo suficientemente espesa como para mantener una zanahoria de pie por la punta.

Toris tuvo que bajar a comprar paños al Maxima para poder tener repuestos mientras lavaba los más sucios. Así estuvo toda una tarde, tosiendo con arcadas y echando insecticida por doquier para poder desinfectar todo de una vez.

Ni ganas tenía de mover los muebles, pues la escoba apenas pasaba por la pequeña ranurita entre la madera y el suelo. Compró un plumero para limpiar el polvo de los lugares más altos y para probar si podía limpiar con eso lo metió en el hueco, arrastrando toda la suciedad y papeles hacia fuera.

Analizó de lejos lo que había sacado. A parte de pelusas había un billete de autobús gastado, dos botones y dos papeles sin doblar. Uno de ellos era una factura de la tintorería, fechada en el mes de noviembre. El otro estaba escrito en inglés, así que dedujo que era una nota de Alfred, de hecho había visto pocas veces su letra pero parecía suya sin duda.

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo importante.

"_Han llamado desde este número de teléfono: 48-…"_

El número era bastante largo pero estaba completamente seguro de que el 48 era un prefijo. Se levantó hasta ir al ordenador, que estaba encendido para poner música y se conectó a una de las redes wifi para buscar de dónde provenía la llamada. No le preocupaba mucho, pues desde que Alfred estuvo en su casa hasta ese momento había pasado demasiado tiempo como para hacer algo al respecto.

La respuesta que le dio google no la esperaba.

_Polonia. _

Era difícil recordar qué había pasado ese día para no haber podido coger el teléfono. Solo le venía a la mente la noche del pub con Natalia y la mañana que se pasó en cama medio deprimido, aunque ese empezó a ser un estado normal en él desde hacía meses.

Miró el número de la hoja de papel, temblando. No podía llamar después de meses sin dar señales de vida. Feliks probablemente pensó o que no quería hablar con él o era una broma pesada.

Corrió hacia el teléfono y buscando entre las llamadas entrantes encontró una el día en que Alfred se marchó a su país. Toris ya había decidido olvidar e intentar rehacer su vida y pasar página. Sabía que si él había llegado a esa conclusión, Feliks podía haber decidido hacer lo mismo después de no encontrar respuesta al intentar localizarle. Él no era nadie como para irrumpir en la vida de Feliks de nuevo y si éste tenía pareja, no se veía capaz de intentar romperla. No quería ser tan egoísta.

Hizo una bola con el papel y lo tiró con rabia contra el televisor.

**oOo**

Le costó hacerse a la idea de su mala suerte y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más convencido se encontraba de mudarse a su ciudad natal. Su hermana Zita no estaba de acuerdo, poniéndose en contra de la opinión general de la familia, pues según ella Toris debía seguir en Vilna viviendo, por lo menos, hasta el año siguiente. Los motivos los descubrió enseguida; había una competición de Sudoku a nivel europeo y ella se moría por ir. O más bien, se moría por ver a un chico que participaba y que le gustaba mucho. Necesitaba un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

–Qué más te da regresar hoy que dentro de unos meses – le dijo por teléfono –. Venga Toris, porfiiiis.

Zita tenía razón en eso. A parte, le daría tiempo a su jefe a buscar un sustituto para él. Se había portado muy bien y entendía su decisión, de hecho estaba intentando buscarle un puesto en la oficina de Kaunas para que no perdiera el empleo. Pero a Toris, tal y como estaba, eso ya le daba igual.

Entre unas cosas y otras el invierno regresó a Vilna.

Las calles ya llevaban nevadas desde noviembre, y diciembre empezó sin grandes eventos. La señora Egle fue hospitalizada pero volvió a la semana con más energía que nunca. Su sobrina no tenía el toque especial que tienen las abuelas para la repostería, pero aún así las tartas estaban deliciosas.

Su jefe ya había resuelto el traslado a Kaunas para febrero del año siguiente, aunque aún dejaba la posibilidad de que se quedara en Vilna al final ya que siempre había sido un chico responsable y trabajaba bien, así que no tenía muchas ganas de perderlo.

Toris si que contaba los días para irse de esa ciudad. Y la culpa la tenía Zita.

Ésta, egoísta como la hermana pequeña que era, iba a usar su casa definitivamente para quedarse por la competición de sudoku. "Ven conmigo, encontrarás a mucha gente guapa" decía. Toris dudaba que un concurso de cerebritos tuviera ese aire de fiesta pero ella aun insistía, pues no paraba de hablar del chico que iba a asistir a la competición, que curiosamente era primo de Elka. Toris intentó que su hermana se olvidara de él, pues de un polaco no podría salir nada bueno, pero ella no cejaba en su empeño de ir a conocerle.

–Y me vas a acompañar, merluzo – le decía por teléfono, pero Toris no tenía muchas ganas si había que ser sincero. Lo último que quería era rodearse de polacos en Vilna, aunque eso en según que barrios ya era lo más normal del mundo.

Se tiró en el sofá después de la última conversación con su hermana. A saber como sería el tipo ese, nunca había hablado con él y todo lo que sabía era por sus conversaciones con Elka. Al final tendría que ir con ella como sujeta velas, a ver cómo podría terminar su hermanita de andar con gente que no conocía.

Cuando llegó el día veinte de diciembre, Zita ya había tomado posesión del salón. Esa noche era el concurso y al día siguiente los dos marcharían a Kaunas para pasar ahí las navidades.

No entendía cómo su hermana podía llevar tanta ropa en el macuto para el día escaso que iba a pasar en su casa.

–Así que este es tu hogar – dijo divertida, mirando de un lado a otro –. Es genial. Pequeñito, además está limpio y ordenado. No me puedo creer que quieras marcharte de la capital, Toris.

–Aquí no me encuentro bien. Si hubieras pasado por todo lo que he vivido, harías lo mismo.

Ella se echó a reír.

–Mira, en este último año he tenido un novio, he cortado con él, hemos vuelto, al mes se enrolló con otra amiga, luego corté y me fui con otro chico, y ahora estoy soltera y tonteando con un colega de otra facultad. Apuesto que si te hubiera pasado todo lo que a mi te habrías suicidado. Yo no voy a dejar Kaunas por mis experiencias amorosas.

Toris se pilló intentando taparse los oídos con sus manos. Su pequeña y virginal hermana no era ni tan pequeña ni tan virginal y eso era lo último que quería saber de ella.

–Entonces si estás tonteando con otro, ¿que haces aquí para ver a un polaco hacer crucigramas?

–Es especial. Me han hablado tanto de él que creo que merecerá la pena conocerle, ¿sabes? Y tú te vienes, que es el primo de Elka y querrás verle, ¿a que si?

–Pues yo creo que mejor me quedo en casa. Iba a acompañarte pero tú sabes cuidarte mejor que nadie, por lo poco que he hablado contigo ahora.

Zita levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

–¡No! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Necesito la protección de mi hermano mayor!

Toris le revolvió el pelo con cariño y ella sólo le miró más confundida que antes.

–Pero si es el primo de tu amiga, no deberías tener problemas si es tan buen chaval. Además mañana nos vamos a Kaunas pronto y tengo que estar listo para conducir. Tú pásatelo bien y ya me contarás que tal con el chico ese, si es tan genial como Elka dice.

Zita frunció el ceño, pero no contestó. Esa misma tarde se puso un bonito vestido verde y salió por la puerta, casi sin hablar a su hermano.

Toris se preguntaba qué había hecho mal.

**oOo**

La tarde se pasó envolviendo regalos. Había aprendido de la última vez y siguiendo los consejos de Feliks compró todo lo que necesitaba, hasta un par de muñecas barbies monstruosas que Dani se moría por tener. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, así que guardó todo en una bolsa, escondiendo el de Zita en su maleta, solo por si le daba por cotillear.

Quería huir de Vilna, pasar las vacaciones fuera, no ver el reloj que desde hacía casi un año marcaba la hora encima del televisor y tocaba la media noche con pequeños sonidos de campanas y que era incapaz de tirar. Cerró la maleta y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer. Ya eran las nueve, estaba seguro que el concurso había acabado y su hermana no iba a regresar a cenar porque se estaba enrollando con el primo de Elka.

O quizás no. El ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta le sacó de su mundo.

–¿Zita?

–¿Toris? Vaya, genial, no te has ido.

–¿Para qué iba a querer irme? Hay muchas cosas que hacer y estoy preparando la cena en este momento.

Escuchó como cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco.

–¿Has visto al chico ese? ¿Qué tal con el?

No hubo respuesta. Toris asumió que no tan bien como esperaba, Elka podía ser encantadora pero eso no significaba que toda su familia fuera compartiera su personalidad.

–Voy a freír unas salchichas y ya me cuentas mejor – Le contestó al final.

–Él está conmigo también. Lo he invitado, espero que no te importe.

–Para nada – Se oyó decir aunque realmente si que le molestaba tener un invitado cuando debía levantarse pronto y conducir al día siguiente –. Dile que se ponga cómodo en el sofá.

Toris se dio la vuelta para dejar los platos en la mesa ovalada que separaba la cocina del salón, cuando al alzar la vista, perdió la fuerza en las manos, tirándolo todo al suelo con la fortuna de no romper ni una pieza de la vajilla.

En mitad del salón, con la misma cara de confusión que él, se encontraba Feliks. En el mismo lugar dónde le vio por última vez, justo al lado del sofá.

–Creo que ya conoces al primo de Elka Łukasiewicz – Le dijo ella, sonriente –. Es que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña tiene que ir a Mahoma y no me has dejado más elección que traerlo. Os dejo, que tendréis cosas de las que hablar, supongo.

Zita salió apresurada por la puerta, dejando a los dos sin palabras, Feliks miró al suelo, agarrando con nervios el borde de su abrigo (el abrigo azul oscuro, el causante de la confusión que empezó todo). Toris se olvidó de los platos que seguían en el suelo y se acercó nervioso unos pasos, secándose las manos con el delantal.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no salía nada de su boca y al parecer, al otro le estaba pasando lo mismo.

–¿Me odias? – Fue lo único que Toris pudo preguntar, Feliks en cambio, parecía desconcertado – ¿Me odias por besarte justo después de confesar que me gustaba una chica? ¿O por ir a tu ciudad a buscarte? ¿O por no haberte llamado después de saber que habías intentado contactar conmigo?

La inseguridad hacía que Toris temblara sin querer. Tenía, miedo de haber estropeado todo que Feliks hubiera accedido a verle sólo para echarle en cara todo lo que había pasado. En cambio, éste reflejó una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos, luchando por no sonrojarse.

–Hey, no pasa nada – Feliks le miró directamente, acortando la distancia entre los dos hasta abrazarle. No pudo ocultar lo tenso que estaba y Toris le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello rubio del muchacho –. Tío, al fin. Al fin. No puedo estar así como enfadado ¿Sabes?

–Al fin – Toris hizo eco con un susurro –. Tengo tanto que contarte, no sé por dónde empezar.

Feliks levantó la cabeza y le besó con sus labios algo cortados por el frío.

–No, o sea, déjalo para otro día ¿vale? Mañana tengo que regresar a Varsovia y es mazo triste perder el tiempo contando penas. Volveré para verte y me quedaré contigo si quieres pero hoy quiero celebrar que por fin te he visto y tío, hemos ganado la competición dándole una paliza a los rusos. ¿A que mola?

Guiñó un ojo con picardía y Toris soltó una carcajada, relajándose así de la tensión y los nervios y cuando Feliks volvió a besarle no pudo más que devolvérselo con más ganas aún.

–¿En serio vendrías a Lituania a vivir? – Toris le quitó el abrigo, dejándolo en el sofá con cuidado para volver a darle un fuerte abrazo, sin intenciones de dejarle ir.

–Pues claro. Hay que arreglar este cúmulo de despropósitos que ha sido nuestra relación y Vilna siempre ha sido un lugar especial ¿sabes? Porque estás tú.

Feliks había dejado su timidez de lado, besándole de nuevo con la boca abierta mientras se sujetaba de puntillas de una manera adorable. Toris no intentó controlarse, los dos lo estaban deseando desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

La última vez que pasaron la noche juntos, Feliks sabía a uva y un poco a alcohol, pero el recuerdo fue sustituido con rapidez por la calidez de su lengua y sus labios revoloteando por todas partes, como si no fuera suficiente nada de lo que estaban haciendo para sentir que se habían reunido al fin.

La cama volvió a crujir bajo su peso igual que unos meses atrás, pero Toris no pudo pensar en ello, ese momento era suyo y de Feliks y nadie más; Feliks con el cabello enredado encima de la almohada, el aliento de Feliks en su cuello, los ojos de Feliks entrecerrados y su boca soltando fuertes suspiros y sus manos bajando, subiendo, ahí, justo ahí, y la voz de Feliks ahogada, ambos moviéndose cada vez más rápido porque el cielo podría desaparecer si paran y eso es lo último que quieren.

A través de la ventana se podía ver la nieve caer y las farolas iluminar las calles oscuras. Era invierno en Vilna y aunque aún no era Navidad, alguien ya había desenvuelto su regalo, colmándolo de pequeños besos por toda la cara. Las palabras habían abandonado a Toris, que no era capaz de hablar, solo de actuar y expresarse de la mejor forma que podía. Feliks reía preso de los nervios, pero acarició las mejillas de Toris para bajar su cabeza un poco y así besarle en los labios.

Y aunque al final no fue Toris el que realmente dio el primer paso, todo fue tan distinto a...

... esa chica cuyo nombre ya no recordaba.

Y por una vez, se dejó llevar.

* * *

><p>Al fin terminé este fic del infier... estoooo, que al final esta acabado. Con todos los cambios que quería hacer. De todas formas hay fallos por ahí que iré corrigiendo poco a poco, pero eso no afectará a la trama.<p>

Por lo menos espero que os haya gustado y bueno, acepto tanto flores como tartas de nata y tomates en los reviews :D y muchas gracias por seguir el fic a las nuevas, y también a quienes ya leyeron la primera versión. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
